It's Not Everyday You Meet A Thief
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Penelope and Earl decide to go on the school summer field trip to Italy. They were prepared to have fun, however they experienced so much more.
1. Info Page

Character #1

Name: Penelope Storms [no middle name :[ ]

Age: 15 [bday: Feb. 12th, 1993]

Appearance: Wavy Dark brown hair with green eyes. She has dark navy blue glasses, she cannot see objects from afar. Normal plain pink lips, with a long thin nose that has a slight bump in it. An average body type with the distraction of small feet. Doesn't have a butt whatsoever, [flat bottom xD]. Her teeth are straight with help from braces. Penelope is a little below the average height of a female 5'3. She has a slight tan because she's always out in the sun.

Personality: Penelope is a pretty simple person, she knows who she is and accepts it, she doesn't try to change herself. She sometimes thinks about things twice before jumping into action. On rare events, she can be loud and maybe even sometimes rude. Penelope is overall a caring and calm person.

Hobbies: 1. Penelope sometimes likes to curl up and read a good book and relax.

2. She likes to earn money so she can buy cool necklaces

3. loves colors

4. likes to draw even though she is as terrible as her old english teacher

5. fishing

6. to watch classic old movies

7. to meet or make new friends

Fears: 1. afraid of needles

2. heights

3. cats

4. scary things or movies

5. being alone outside at night

6. someone to attack her while she's sleeping

7. ceiling fans

Character # 2

Name: Earl Beckett

Age: 15 [bday:August 9th, 1993]

Appearance: Earl has shaggy redish brown hair with brown eyes. His face is round, his lips are a darker pink and he has a puggy nose. Earl doesn't usually go to the gym so he's on the skinny side. He has board shoulders and has the hugest feet ever. Earl's bottom is like a small pillow [rofl]. His teeth are white, however he has braces because they aren't the straightest ones. Earl's height is 6'1. He is also pale as heck, he needs to put on sun lotion every time he walks out in the sun.

Personality: Earl is the type of guy who isn't very daring. He is afraid of doing things, because he thinks he will be rejected or made fun of. He however has good judgement when it comes to serious life problems. Earl secretly wants to have someone to comfort and accompany him at all times, he just doesn't show it. Earl is quiet, but when you get him talking he can be quite interesting.

Hobbies: 1. Comics

2. Star wars

3. classic rock music

4. collecting

5. t.v

6. video games

7. food

Fears: 1. rejection

2. embarassment

3. nothing good on t.v

4. people who roleplay

5. jaw breakers

6. most jocks

7. having to clean his room

Alright, those are my two main characters, there will be other characters in here to, but they don't have a important role in the story.

Disclaimer: none of the thief lord characters or the story of the thief lord belongs to me. Only my characters and the plot I added to the thief lord.

IMPORTANT note: the story will be taken place where the gang is in search of the wooden wing

I tried really hard to make my new characters realistic as possible, so tell me what you think! :]

The first chapter will be up soon! Thank you!


	2. 5,000 dollars?

Today is probably the best day ever. Well, maybe not the BEST day. Because the best day ever was when I graduated that stupid middle school. So....I guess this is second best. It's the end of freshmen year, summer is approaching and my high school is holding a little whole summer field trip.

To.....Italy!

How awesome is that? The downer is that the trip cost... let's just say A LOT of money. And I have yet to break it to my parents that I already signed up and need the money the next school day.. Maybe I should have thought my little action over a few more times.

I piled into my house, lightly closing the door behind me. I bet you I'll be under the ground before the price is right comes on t.v.

I slowly entered the living room, my father was reading the newspaper, muttering about politics.

"Uh, hey dad."

Dad settled his newspaper on his lap and turned his head over to me, "Hi honey, how was your day?"

I made my way over and sat in armchair across from him, "It was great." Until now.

Dad raised his eyebrow and questioned, "What made it so great?"

I fumbled with my words, "Uh-w-...there is this whole summer field trip going on at my school."

Dad asked cheerfully, "Oh really? Where to?"

I replied hesitantly, "To Italy."

Dad exclaimed, "Wow! Where is the school getting all the money?"

I mumbled crossing my legs nervously, "From the parents."

"Must be all the rich kids going then, eh?"

I smiled weakly before rolling my eyes, "Well....not all of them."

Dad's voice became concerned, "What's wrong, Penelope?"

I paused for a moment, my nails basically ripping it's way through the soft blue fabric.

"I kinda...--well. I guess I'm one of the rich kids then."

Oh yeah. Nicely worded.

Dad straightened up a little, fixing his glasses, "What?"

I confessed [more like spilled my guts], "I was so happy that my high school was offering a trip to Italy, the excitement got ahead of me and before I knew, I signed up for it!"

Then there was silence. Never a good sign. The deadly silence continued for several seconds. Finally my dad spoke up,

"How...much is it?"

His voice was dipped in venom and more like stated than asked.

I replied, "Not that much really.....about a few thousand dollars.."

"Penelope..."

I sighed frustrated oh yeah I'm totally dead, "5,000 dollars!"

For this confession there was no silence. For an half an hour dad yelled at me, talking about how careless I can be sometimes. I then continued to repeat say 'sorry'. But I don't think that helped much.

Finally, mom arrived home from work. Mom is a lot more laid-back then dad is.

"Penelope Storms this is probably the most stupidest thing you ever done!"

Well that theory shot out the window. Dad must have called her after the huge painful scene of dad pacing back and forth muttering 5,000 dollars over and over again.

I truly felt guilty for what I've done. Mom is right, it was the most stupidest thing I ever done. But I couldn't help the twitch of happiness in my heart when Mom and Dad called the bank for a loan....for 5,000 dollars.

Mom's exact words were, "Since you can't get your way out of this, we have to pay it. But just for you to know, your allowance is taken away....forever!"

That probably would have really burned me, but I really didn't care. I'm going to Italy! Woo-hoo!

---------------------------

Once my amazing parents let me leave, I stumbled up the stairs and into my room. I threw myself on the bed, whipped out my cordless phone and started to dial Earl's number. Wait till he hears!

After having to listen to the theme song to star wars, Earl finally picked up,

"Hello?"

I screamed into the phone, "ITALY!!!"

Earl gasped and snapped, "Is there a reason for you to blow out my ear drums?!"

I quieted down, feeling bad that I did that.

"Sorry, Earl. I'm just so....I can't even find the word for it. Remember that trip to Italy? My parents are letting me go on it!"

Earl's reply was, "Cool me too."

My jaw dropped open and asked, "How? Your father agreed with it?"

Earl sighed, "I didn't even tell him, he heard it from the other parents as he was picking me up today. He reckons going to Italy will 'make a man out of me'."

I cracked a smile, "From Mulan?"

Earl chuckled, "Very funny...So I'm going."

I resorted, "Well good, now I'll have someone to talk to this summer."

His response, "Yeah yeah, listen. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, when we have to check in our 5,000 dollars."

I nodded as if he could see me, "Alright, good night Earl."

"Buh bye."

I placed the phone on the dresser and let my head fall into my pillow. Everyday I will thank God for the blessing he placed on my life....

A/N: Hows the first chapter? Don't worry,Scipio and the gang will show up very soon, mostly probably on the end of the second chapter. Please message to tell me what you think!


	3. We're Off!

The sun peaked it's way through my window blinds, my eyes cracked open slightly. I pulled myself up, trying to wipe out the crusties in my eyes. Don't you just hate those?

Suddenly a knock came at my bedroom door, "Get your butt up!"

I obeyed, turning the doorknob and exiting my room. From down the hall I can see my dad spread out on the couch watching the news.

I entered the bathroom to get ready for my last day of school. Can't wait! I jumped into the shower, washed quickly then jumped out again. I threw a towel over my naked body and raced into my room in search of a outfit to wear.

I flipped through my clothes, finally picking some clothing. Throwing on my blue jeans and a academy is.... shirt, I quickly put my hair into a ponytail, spraying hair spray all over. My hair never stays up. I carefully placed a thin hair band on my head and ran out of the room, the door slamming behind me.

As I came to to the living room, dad said, "Someone seems excited to go to school."

I grabbed a bagel from the dish on the table, "Well it is the last day of school."

Mom came into view, handing me a envelope with my name printed on the front.

"Don't lose that now."

I smiled before grabbing my backpack and almost skipped out the door. As I started to walk to school, I noticed Earl coming out of his house.

"Hey Earl!"

Earl turned around and simply waved at me. He jogged across the street and stopped in front of me.

"Ready?"

I nodded, "Yes."

With that we adventured to school, our hopes high. My high school is probably one of the most biggest ones in the state. However, bigger doesn't mean better. Most of the freshmen I met this year were either eager to become popular and crush anyone that stands in their way, or so immature that you can barely stand them.

I pushed open the front doors to be met with thousands of students running around signing year books. Classes ended last week so for the rest of the days high school seemed like a big play ground.

Earl and I fought our way through the crowd of kids, finally stopping in front of the plastic table that had the sign, 'Take a trip to Italy!'

The person seated looked up at us and smiled, "Are you here to apply for the field trip?"

I returned the smile, "Yes." Earl and I handed in our 5,000 dollars.

The woman at the table placed our envelopes in a clear basket. She then turned her back to another basket, her hands fished her away through of papers. She pulled out two packets and handed it to us.

"In there is information about Italy, the places to see, places to eat and shop. Also have safety rules in there as well."

Earl asked staring at the front page, "What can be so dangerous about Italy?"

The woman simply replied, "Thieves."

She then turned her back again, picking up two envelopes.

"Here are your tickets for the plane ride."

She glanced at both envelopes as we took them, "And you're in luck. Seems like you kids are on the same flight."

Well that's good. Both Earl and I returned with a 'thank you' and made our way to our lockers.

Earl resorted, "Thieves eh? Must be some poor dirty men, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't go judging before you even seen Italy. We won't see any thieves because we will be having too much fun."

"Okay, okay. But don't go crying to me if your purse is stolen day one."

I laughed, "I don't even have a purse!"

---------------------------------

I whined a bit, "Mom, I really don't think I need ten pairs of hats."

Mom threw in another hat from my closet into my suitcase, "You never know in Italy!"

I sighed before picking out unneeded hats and throwing them back in my closet. My mom didn't notice.

I basically cleaned out my whole closet, all my clothes, socks, underwear fitted all in one suitcase. And surprise! It closes! I set down the suitcase near the door. I'll probably need just a gym bag for all my personal stuff then.

I fished out my blue gym bag from the back of my closet and thrown it on the bed. I'll need my ipod. Can't live without that. So I threw it in. Ipod charger, a life saver. Cell phone charger another life saver. A few books to read, sunglasses, two pairs of shoes, tooth brush....I really don't think I'll need to bring my own tooth paste. The hotel that Earl and I will stay at will most probably have it.

I spent ten minutes picking out my stuff that I would NEED on my trip to Italy. I zipped the gym bag and threw it on top of the suitcase.

I heard Dad's voice float through the halls, "It's almost time to go Penelope!"

If I was still a five year old kid, I would have jumped up and down screaming, 'yay! But I just simply did a little woop and skip out the door.

I dragged my stuff out into the living room, the envelope with the tickets in them in my mouth.

"Well aren't you a sight."

I turned towards the door, seeing Earl with his stuff.

I quickly took the slightly damp envelope out of my mouth, "What are you doing here? I thought we would meet at the airport?"

Earl said, "My dad thought it would be better if I went with you and your parents. More like save time for him."

Across the street I could see Earl's dad's beady eyes peaking at us through the front window.

Mom smiled, "That's fine Earl."

I glanced at the clock in the kitchen, "It's time to go!"

Dad got up first and opened the door for me, I piled out, almost tripping to the car.

Earl came to my side and picked up my suitcase. I laughed, "You really don't have to do that."

Earl mockingly buffed out his chest, "A little lady like you can't handle it."

I smiled as I watched him shove my stuff in the back of the car, "You sounded like Chuck Norris for a moment."

As we got into the car, Earl defended, "Hey, Chuck Norris is God!"

Dad entered the car, hearing in on our conversation, "Whose Chuck Norris?"

My dad is so clueless it's funny. I shook my head and turned my attention to the open window where my mother came over and reached in and hugged me.

"Now be safe, have a good time and call us when you arrive."

I smiled, "Okay mom, I love you."

Mom turned his attention to Earl, "You too Earl."

His reply, "Sorry Mrs. Storms...I haven't known you that long to say 'I love you."

I laughed, tears coming out of my eyes.

Mom chuckled before placing a kiss on my forehead and a quick goodbye.

Dad shouted as he pulled out of the drive way, "And we're off!"

Yay!

A/N: I guess I kinda lied. :/ The others will be in chapter three. I promise! :]


	4. Arrival To Venice Italy

"Boys....can be very....passionate in Italy...Penelope."

I whined, "Dad! Please not while another BOY is in the car!"

Earl shoved a pillow in his face trying to bite down the laughter that was rising from this throat.

Dad continued looking at us from the rearview mirror, "I'm just saying, I really hate to have you coming back 3 months pregnant."

I sighed embarrassed, why did he wait to give me the talk in the car? Why not back at the house when Earl wasn't present?

Dad pointed his thumb to Earl, his eyes still on the road, "That goes for you too Earl. No fooling around."

It was my turn to laugh as Earl's face went completely red. He sunk in the car seat, while my laughs and dad's advise echoed the rest of the car ride to the airport.

------------------------------

I jumped out of the car, followed by Earl. We stared in awe at the big airport in front of us.

Earl exclaimed, "It seems like only the rich and famous would travel in these airports!"

Dad got out of the car also, opening the truck door with the click of his keys. I rushed over picking up my stuff like it was full of feathers. My excitement increased during the ride, it gave me strength! I could totally take on a professional wrestler at this moment!

Dad walked over to me, pulling me into a awkward hug, "I'll miss you kiddo."

I smiled and replied, "I'll miss you too. And I'll call when we get there."

Dad let go of me and stepped over to Earl, he smacked him on the back, almost making Earl choke on his gum.

"Now look after my daughter alright?"

Earl half coughing and half stuttered, "Y-y-es Sir!"

Dad smiled, happy with his response, hopped in the car and starting to drive away. We watched him leave, before Dad disappeared from our view, he honked his horn loudly and waved his arm out the window.

I turned to Earl, "Ready to go my maucho body guard?"

He shook his head, "Sure, sure."

----------------------------

Traveling into the airport seemed like a blur. Millions of people rushed by us getting to where they need to go. The line to the front desk was almost out the doors of the airport. However, the line seemed to move quickly and before I knew it, it was our turn next.

The lady at the front desk said in a snobby tone and bored eyes, "Next please."

Earl and I continued further. We both slid our envelopes under the glass slot, the lady quickly took them and examined them.

She basically threw them back under the slot, "You're free to go. NEXT!"

Earl and I just looked at each other and shrugged. Okay, now onto the scanning of the stuff and body. I always hated this part of the process of going on a airplane.

Earl went first. He placed his two suitcases on the machine, stepped through the scanner and watched his stuff come out from the other side. The man watching the monitor, nodded towards Earl, he can take his stuff now.

I smiled as I placed my stuff on the machine, quickly walking in and out of the scanner and waited for the man at the monitor to give his approval.

When he did, I threw my suitcases over my shoulder and hurried over to Earl,

"Finally!"

Earl laughed, "Eager to get on the plane?"

I walked fast forward, leaving him behind, "Totally!"

Earl started rushing after me, "Hey wait up!"

Soon I came face to face with the lady who checks the tickets before letting you on the plane. I ripped open my envelope and gave her my ticket.

The woman dressed in blue and white took them gracefully out of my hand and checked them.

"Going to Italy are you? Watch out for the thieves!"

I laughed along. What's with the people warning us about the thieves. I decided to wait for Earl to get his ticket checked before I continue on.

When his ticket was safely checked and in his pocket, I grabbed his hand pushing him forward.

Earl panicked, "Careful! I brought some of my star wars action figures. If they break then I won't be able to find them again!"

Sometimes Earl can be a dork.

-----------------------------

The whole airplane ride was tiring and boring. Earl had a different row number than I did. He got to sit next to some french snob.

Meanwhile, I had to sit next to the most annoying kids ever. I guess the blessing on my life has to have some loop holes sometimes!

For the first two hours, I just relaxed and watched the movie they were displaying on the plane. For the last 3 hours I got a pillow and slept, I probably wouldn't be sleeping at night in Italy.

A voice jolted me awake, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived on our final desenation, Venice Italy!"

Earl's head popped up from the seat he was sitting at, he looked at me and smiled with two thumbs up. I waited for the little brats to pile out and find their mommy before I would leave me seat.

Earl met me halfway, "Ready to get our bags?"

I simply replied, "Ready as ever."

With that we linked arms and exited the plane.

A/N:I concluded I am the worst person ever.I yet again give you another chapter without Scip and the gang. It just feels like if I write Penelope and Earl going to the airport, what happened in the airport, the plane ride AND meeting the gang, it would be rushing the story. I promise the meeting of the gang will be rememberable. Maybe? :]


	5. Hotel American Dinsen

Earl shouted at me from the pick-up area, "Penelope, I found our bags!"

I snapped my phone shut, hastily putting it in my back pocket as I jogged over to Earl and our bags. He handed me my stuff and then ripped open his bags.

"Good! The action figures are still in tact!"

I teased, "You better sleep with those figures, Beckett. Or they'll be made into girly barbies in the morning!"

Earl's jaw dropped as I quickly took the bag full of action figures. I walked backwards slowly, giving him a mocking look. Before I knew it, I bumped into someone, making the bag full of figures drop to the floor.

I whipped around to be meet with a brown-haired italian man. He had a slightly large nose with chocolate brown eyes. Wait...what's with the fake mustache?

I apologized humbly, "Oh my. I'm sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man just stared at me for several seconds. I saw Earl in the corner of my eye nearing us. Does this man not understand English. Will I have to whip out my sucky attempt to speak Italian? Well...here it goes..

However, before I even had to open my mouth, the man spoke,

"Oh it's quite alright, m'lady. I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going also. Let's just say I have plenty on my mind..."

He dived down and gracefully scooped up Earl's bag of star wars action figures. I gave a 'thank you' and was about to turn around to Earl. But, Earl was already by my side.

"Um.. Hello Mister. We were just wondering, but do you know where the...."

Earl paused a second to look down at the packet, the woman at school gave us.

"-the..Hotel American Dinsen is?" [note: a real hotel in Venice Italy]

The man brightly smiled before touching his fakeish mustache, "Oh yes! Great place...would you like me to lead you there?"

I jumped up, "That would be great! Thank you!"

Earl and I picked up our bags and left the airport with the nice man.

Earl said politely, "I'm sorry, but we never got your name."

As we crossed the busy beautiful street, he replied, "Mr. Victor Gentz at your service, signore and signora!"

I said as we walked along, admiring the beautiful sights, "It's very nice to meet you..."

Suddenly Victor stopped, almost making me bump into him. I noticed him pointing to a rather nice looking building.

"There is Hotel American Dinsen!"

Earl shook Victor's hand, "Grazie."

Oh.... looks like Earl has learned some Italian.....maybe he can teach me some of that later.....

Earl handed us both a index card, "Call me anytime you have a problem!"

With that, he straightened his mustache and walked on. Maybe he has that fake mustache because he can't grow one of his own. Eh.

Earl laughed, "I was sure that guy was a thief!"

I hit him on the arm, "Not everyone in Italy is some cheating gambling thief!"

Earl shrugged, "Let's just get checked into the hotel!"

The hotel itself was amazing. Many flowers and plants decorated the balconies and porches. The window shutters were elegant and a dark mysterious green. The building was a pale yellow with hints of white. Behind us was a canal with crystal clear water and many boats sailed on it. The whole scenery was perfect.

I sighed happily, "Yes. Let's."

Earl opened the door for me and I stuck out my tongue at him. The inside was just as beautiful and I almost gasped in surprise.

The main hall was comfy and cozy. The walls were yellow while the ceiling was white. The first thing that caught my eye was the large nicely craved wooden desk in front of me. I noticed several brown leather chairs and couches seated around some coffee tables. Paintings were seen on every wall, the lanterns that hung on the walls and displayed on tables lit the full room up.

We stopped in front of the wooden desk. Earl tapped the silver bell lightly. Almost immediately, a woman dressed in a lacy dark brown dress appeared in front of us.

A smile was placed on her pink lips as she said, "Como posso aiutarti?"

Earl opened his mouth, "Uh ummm."

Suddenly another woman appeared next to the woman dressed in brown, "Oh hello! How may I help you?"

I sighed in relief, "We're students from Monsoon High School, and we were told to stay here while we're on our trip."

The woman who spoke english said excited, "Oh! We were expecting students to come soon! Here, here!"

In her hands was two room keys. Earl took them and said, "Grazie."

The woman's eyes widened, "You know Italian? Essi hanno insegnato che a scuola?"

Earl stammered, "Oh no...I just know a few words."

I laughed nervously. This is kinda awkward.

The woman said, "Oh of course! By the way, my name is Signora Michelle. Now have a nice stay at Hotel American Dinsen!"

I returned with a 'grazie.' Wow, that felt kinda good using that. Ha.

Earl handed me my room key as we entered the long hall way of rooms.

"You're room 109....and I'm room 119, they we're right across from each other!"

Who cares if we are on the first floor? I'm just happy to be here. I slid my room key into the slot and watched it glow green. I swung the door open.

Inside, I saw a queen sized bed, decorated with lacy thick tan covers and thin white sheets. The head board was nicely craved and white. I looked down at the floor to see a red carpet with gold little stars displayed on them. The windows had long white curtains and brown and red striped top. The walls were a mixture of dark colors and stripes. The wall that the head board leaned on was different from the others. It was striped green with red diamonds inside of them and was surrounded by a light brown.

I placed my stuff on the bed, my attention turned to small but cute white desk and the white craved wooden chair. I can set my lap top on there. Perfect!

---------------------------

An half an hour later, I heard a knock at my door. I was too busy hooking up my laptop so I said, "Come in!"

Earl's voice came from the outside, "I don't have a room key dummy!"

Oh right. With that said I untangled myself from the mess of black and white cable chords. Opening the door I came face to face with a smiling Earl.

"Come on! We're going to explore the city!"

While he dragged me out of my room and out of the hotel, I asked, "Did other people arrive yet?"

"Quite a few."

"Who?"

Earl laughed, "So far only one we like. Mikayla."

I whined, "Well why didn't you get me earlier."

"I figured you wouldn't want to be disturbed."

With our arms linked again, Earl and I traveled the stone streets of Italy. Everywhere there was big statues. Some were lions with wings. We finally stopped in front of a huge stone water fountain. Earl unlinked his arm from mine and sat on the edge of it.

"I like this place already."

I smiled, silently agreeing. I backed away a little bit, admiring the work of the stone fountain. Water sprung out everywhere in thin lines.

Suddenly, I felt a small pressure against my back. I whipped around to see a small boy with the most adorable face. His eyes were bright blue, with curly angelic blonde hair.

The first thing he said with his high voice, "Sorry miss!"

A/N: So? Was it good?

Como posso aiutarti?-how may I help you?

grazie-thank you

Essi hanno insegnato che a scuola?-Did you learn that in school?

signore/signora-mr/mrs


	6. Nasty coffee and freaky mask

I stared down at the little boy in front of me, "Um..... it's okay?"

The angel with blonde hair tugged on them hem of my shirt, "I'm Bo!"

Wow, the kid even has a cute name to match that cute face. I smiled slightly and kneeled down.

"I'm Penelope. Are you lost, Bo?"

Bo shook his head quickly, "No! My friends are over there!"

He pointed over to the other side of the fountain, where I saw a girl with dark brown hair in a braid sticking her nose in a book. My attention was caught to the boy who was grumpily playing with the fountain water. His dirty blonde hair was spiked up, his mouth slightly open showing quite....interesting teeth.

I patted him gently on his small shoulder, "Alright...why don't you go back to them?"

I really don't think they know that Bo had wandered off yet. Bo's face shown a slight frown.

"But I don't want to!"

Earl noticed the little conflict I was having, "Aren't you not allowed to talk to strangers?"

Bo gasped a little, "No...I'm not. Please don't tell Prosper!"

I sighed, "Whose Prosper..?"

Bo jumped up and down, "The best brother in history! He and I live in a theater and--."

Bo stopped talking, his attention was to a man with a red cap on and blue jacket.

Earl asked, "A street entertainer?"

The man seemed so familiar......wait. Victor Getz? Why on earth does he have millions of pigeons around him? Not to mention perched on him.

Bo seemed to forget all about us and started to walk over to Victor. I was about to speak but Earl stopped me.

"It's none of our business anyway."

I nodded agreeing, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go get a bite to eat."

With that mention we walked past Victor and Bo. They didn't seem to notice us.

Earl pulled out a map, "Now....I heard there was a cafe right around here..."

I pointed to the sign that displayed, 'Cafe'.

I asked cheekily, "Would that be it, Mister all prepared?"

Earl grumbled as he folded his map and slid it in his pocket. We entered the cafe.

Earl stated, "I'll order for us. What do you want?"

I glanced at the huge menu displayed above the front counter, "Uh....a coffee would be nice."

He raised his eyebrow, "Since when do you drink coffee?"

I replied, "Since I came to Italy."

Earl shrugged and went on line. I grabbed a table and waited patiently. Outside I could still see Bo and Victor talking. Something sure is fishy about that Mr. Getz. I'm not quite sure he is a thief. Or he probably would have stolen something from us when he lead us to Hotel American Dinsen.

In a matter of seconds, Earl returned with two cups of coffee. I took my eyes away from the two outside.

I mocked him, "Since when do YOU drink coffee?"

Earl rolled his eyes while pouring some sugar in his cup, "Since we're in a cafe, I thought sure. Why the heck not."

I grabbed my cup gently and took a sip. Ew. I spit it back in the cup and pushed the cup of hot coffee away from me.

"I knew you wouldn't like it."

I replied, "When you're right. You're right."

Earl looked out the window, "They're still talking? Do you reckon Mr. Getz is some kind of child molester?"

I shook my head, "No way..there's just something...weird."

Earl shrugged, "Well whatever it is, has nothing to do with us."

He has a point about that.

-------------------------

After forcing myself to finish the rest of the nasty coffee, we left.

"Where to next?"

I shrugged, "There's just so many places to see, I don't even know where to start."

"True that."

I noticed that Victor was silently running away from Bo. Did something happen? Suddenly, Earl pointed out,

"Hey look at that kid over there. The one with the mask. Think he's in the phantom of the opera?"

I turned my attention to where Earl was pointing. What meet my eyes was quite an unusual sight. The two kids we saw earlier were standing with three new kids. All quickly rushing over to Bo.

The boy that Earl commented about, had dark brown hair, wore a long black trench coat with blue jeans. Nice converse. But the mask was the most attention grabbing of all. The bird like mask only covered his eyes. It was pit black. Why wear such a thing in public?

Next was a african american boy with pearly white teeth and dark curly hair. He had a blue plaid jacket on with brown pants. Finally my eyes landed on the last boy. He had rich slightly messy and curly dark hair. He wore a blue sweatshirt and over that a tan coat.

In the hand of the boy with a mask, was a basket. Hm. Well that's interesting.

Earl stated, "Weird bunch of kids eh?"

I nodded, "Yeah...wonder where they're parents are.."

The boy with the tan coat grabbed Bo, he must be this Prosper? Prosper seemed angered about something.

Earl tugged on my wrist, "Come on! I heard there is a huge church around here somewhere.."

Just as we were to walk away, we both heard Bo's high voice among the crowd of people,

"Penelope!"

Uh oh.

A/N: Well here's chapter five. please review :]


	7. First Encounter

"Just ignore him."

I nodded, "Yeah alright. I really don't want to get involved with anything that those kids are doing."

Earl and I started walking away, me listening Earl babble on about the locations in Italy he looked up back at home. Suddenly I felt someone put on my pant's leg. Oh man.

I turned around slowly about to tell Bo to leave us alone, but I didn't expect him to bring those five kids with him.

I stammered, "Uh....hello?"

Earl followed my lead, "Do you CHILDREN need help?"

The boy with spiky hair and bad teeth mouthed off, "Hey! We're not that YOUNG!"

Bo said brightly to his big brother Prosper, "They're the people I met while you were with Scip!"

Prosper just glared at us, "Who are you working for? That snoop?"

Earl asked, "What the heck are you talking about? We aren't working for anyone. If you excuse me, we'll be on our way."

"No."

The boy with the mask finally spoke up.

"Who are you?"

I spoke, "I'm Penelope...this is Earl." I slightly pointed to Earl. Why won't they just leave us alone?

Prosper asked hastily, "And why were you talking to my brother? Did the snoop tell you to?"

Okay, I am starting to get frustrated.

"No. Your brother walked away from your other friends. And I do not know what snoop you are talking about."

Earl added in, "Why don't you just leave us alone."

With that we walked quickly away. I glanced back to see the gang staring after us.

Once we were out of view, Earl stopped.

"Wow..that was kinda creepy."

I agreed, "Yeah. The big brother is sure protective of Bo. But it doesn't matter. We're away from them, now let's go back to the hotel!"

------------------------

Signora Michelle greeted us at the door, "Welcome back!"

I smiled in return as Earl and I hurried into the hall way.

Earl said, "I'll be in my room...action figures."

With that he slammed the door in my face. He seriously needs a girlfriend. I opened my door and closed it, silently locking it. I thrown myself on the bed. Day one of being in Italy was totally strange. Sure we saw great sights, but we also met unusual [maybe insane] group of kids.

I closed my eyes letting the doziness consume me.

--------------------------

I heard fists slamming on my door roughly. I jumped up, wiping off any unwanted drool that slowly came out of my mouth.

I threw open the door, "Yes Earl?"

Earl said breathlessly, "You wouldn't believe what happened."

He came into the room, falling onto my bed as I did earlier. I sat down as well.

I questioned, "What happened?"

Earl's reply was, "Well since you wouldn't answer your door--."

I cut in, "I was sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Since you didn't answer, I left the hotel. I heard there was some nice gift shops around here. Mom wants a gift. Figures. Well anyway, as I was looking for the shop, I saw those kids again."

My eyes widen in surprise, "Did they talk to you?"

"No, they didn't even see me. They all went into a mask shop and grouped together in there. I shrugged it off and found the gift shop. Then I see the boy with the mask run out, without the mask. He ran right over to Mr. Getz. Then the girl with the braid ran out in the other direction. Not long after that the other kids ran out too.

I raised my eyebrows, "And why are you telling me this?"

Earl caught his breath, "Because, the kid was somehow distracting Mr. Getz. When he ran away, the girl was waiting for him and started to grab his shirt, screaming. Women with purses started attacking him, then the police dragged him away."

I gasped, "That's terrible!"

Earl shrugged, "I thought it was pretty funny. I think those kids are all homeless too."

"Well...that seems eventful."

Earl said, "Everyone back home was right. Some people are strange here in Italy."

"Yeah...yeah. Do you want dinner?"

Earl grabbed his stomach smiling, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

I laughed and both of us left my room. As Earl went outside, I walked to the front desk.

"Um excuse me? Do you know any good places to eat dinner?"

Another girl popped up suddenly. One that I did not meet yet.

I said nervously, "I hope you speak english."

The girl laughed, "Yeah. I'm Michelle's daughter. As for your question, there's a good place down the street. It's called Osteria da Sergio. Nice pasta there." [real place]

I said, "Thanks!"

I left, "Hey Earl, found a place!"

Earl stopped me in my tracks, "Look over there."

I did as he said. Mr. Getz? What is he doing here? He is slowly down the street, looking through empty buildings. He poked his head down an alley way, he ran down it.

Earl said, "Do you want to go see what he is doing?"

I replied, "No." But my mind said something completely different.

A/N: They're starting to get involved. As you can see, my characters aren't there for every scene that happens in the movie. I wanted it that way. Please review! Thanks!


	8. Captured

I pondered for a few minutes, changing my mind, "Well....maybe?"

Earl smiled, "Great let's go!"

With that Earl dragged me along, him running and me almost losing my shoes because they were untied.

"Earl! Don't go too fast!"

He hushed me, "Quiet."

I rolled my eyes, but followed him in the small alley. Before us, was a brown door. Okay, I change my mind. I really don't want to open that door. What if some murderer pops out or a man eating dog?

I forced myself out of Earl's grip, "I don't know about this. What if you're right? What if Mr. Getz is a child molester and is molesting those kids right now?"

Earl just rolled his eyes at me, "Don't you dare chicken out now."

I mumbled, "Fine." I felt like jumping up and down screaming, 'I don't want to go in', however, that is probably overreacting right?

Earl said, "There's no doorknob."

I silently thanked God.

"Wait."

Never mind.

Earl continued, "There's a rope hanging near the door. Maybe that opens it?"

Before I could protest, Earl pulled down the rope with all of this might. Ring. Uh oh. Some kind of door bell?!

At that moment, the door was thrown open. In front of us, was the one and only Mr. Victor Getz. Earl and I were shocked so we simply did a little,

"Hi."

Mr. Getz stared at us, "What are you folks doing here?"

I replied, distracted, "Uh. We saw you come in here. Just curious really--."

He cut me off, "You know curiosity killed the cat."

Earl raised his hands in defense, "Don't kill us."

I nodded, "Please don't."

Victor just stared at us once more before bursting out laughing. That made Earl and I jump.

"You think I'm some kind of murderer?"

I grunted, "Maybe."

Victor smiled brightly, "No no, misunderstanding. I am a detective. I'm on a case, looking for two children."

Earl asked, "Were they in that group of kids earlier?"

Victor raised his eyebrows, "Why yes...you spoke to them?"

I changed the subject, "Can you let us in? Maybe?"

Victor let us in then slammed the door, "Right this way."

He lead us to a huge old theater. Looks like it hasn't been used for years.

Earl gasped, "Woah."

Victor nodded as if he wasn't surprised by our actions, "The little rascals live here. And I know they're here somewhere! Playing hide and seek with me."

I mumbled, "How...fun."

Suddenly, Bo appeared behind one of the red curtains in front. Victor gasped and ran towards that curtain. Something tells me, that this isn't right.

"Get him!"

Earl and I snapped up and watched the five children tackle Victor to the ground, tie him up.

Before he could speak, the boy with the mask shoved a dirty rag in his mouth. Ew.

The boy with the spiky hair, looked up. His face angered.

"They really do work for the scoop! Get them!"

With that, everything when black.

---------------------------

I woke up against cold bathroom tile. What's going on here?

I struggled to get up, "Earl?"

I heard his faint reply, "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

He said, "Those insane kids hit us on the back of the head and trapped us in the bathroom with Victor."

Victor? I looked over to see Victor laying on the floor, the dirty rag still in his mouth.

I tried to get up, but realized I was tied up as well.

I said in the darkness, "Earl where are you?"

"In the bathtub."

"Oh...alright."

I heard Victor's attempts of talking, but it turned out to be muffles and faint yells.

Out of the blue, the bathroom opened. At the door was Bo's little brother. Shirtless.

I looked down a little bit, red tint appearing on my face. That is so AWKWARD. Prosper turned on the light and walked right up to Victor. He ripped the rag out of Victor's mouth.

Victor gasped for breaths. Prosper simply threw the rag on Victor's chest and kneeled over him.

"Can you untie us please?" Earl.

The boy Prosper just shot a glance at him and returned talking to Victor. I shifted uncomfortably. Not a good time to have to use the bathroom, right?

Suddenly, a second person entered the bathroom. Bo.

"Penelope, Earl!"

I opened my mouth but Prosper won, "Bo? What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to talk to Victor."

Prosper looked at Bo sternly, "Do you want to get sent back to Aunt and Uncle?"

Bo looked down, "No.."

Earl sighed. Hey! He's the one who wanted to come in. It's his fault we're tied up.

I whispered gently, "Can you please let us go? We don't work for Victor. We are just high school students from America."

Prosper shot at me, "I'll ask the others."

With that, the bathroom light was turned off and both Bo and Prosper were gone.

"Earl...?"

Earl answered, "Yes?"

I said, "This is all your fault."

"I know."

A/N: My my. that was a twist. what will happen next?


	9. Scipio What a strange name

It seemed like hours until another person opened the bathroom door. This time it wasn't Prosper or Bo.

It was the boy with chocolate brown skin.

I said, "Can you please untie us?"

The boy folded his arms and said gruffly, "Why in the world would I do that?"

Earl cut in, "I shall notice the police!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "You're tied up, how are you going to do that?"

Earl looked down defeated. He sometimes doesn't think before he talks, then gets really embarrassed about it later.

This time it was Victor who spoke up, "I noticed the movie projector is broken, let us go, and I'll help you fix it."

The boy thought it over for a few minutes, "How do I know you won't just run away?"

Victor replied, "You have my promise."

Please please, let this work. I just want to leave. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, the boy spoke up,

"Alright, alright. I'll untie you."

Yes! I noticed the look of relief on Earl's face. He's not the only one.

The boy united Victor first, you got up and relaxed his tense muscles. I was expecting him to dash out of the bathroom once united, but he simply stood there and waited for us to be untied.

After Earl was untied, the boy went over to me. As he cut the ropes from my body, I asked,

"What's your name?"

The boy looked at me after finishing the last rope, "Mosca."

Earl grabbed my hand, pulling me up, "Okay..I guess we can leave now?"

We were about to leave the bathroom, but Mosca blocked it, "No! The deal was I let you go, you stay and help with the projector."

The look on his face read, 'move and I'll totally kill you'.

I sighed, "Okay."

----------------------------

Earl and I sat in the theater seats as Victor and Mosca were fiddling with the movie projector. What movies do they have to watch anyway?

Earl rubbed his temples, "I think we are going to be here for awhile."

I replied, "You are correct."

We heard Mosca's voice from the other side of the room, "It's almost working!"

Yay! Does that mean after Victor fixes it, we can leave? I really hope so.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal, Prosper, the girl was the braid and the boy with the bad teeth.

They took one look at us and the boy with bad teeth yelled at Mosca, "Why did you set them free?"

Mosca explained getting up from his spot, "They promised they wouldn't run away if I untied them. See they're here and Victor is helping me fix the projector!"

Earl whispered to me, "Let's get out of here."

I looked at the bickering kids and nodded. They wouldn't notice if we just left. We started edging towards the door, but the boy with the bad teeth stopped us.

"Where do you think you are going, snoops!"

He proceeded to push Earl and I back into the theater. Earl half shouted, "Don't touch us!"

The boy just glared at Earl, looking like he was going to punch him.

The girl with the braid pulled the boy with the bad teeth back, "That's enough, Riccio!"

So the boy's name is Ricco? Interesting.

Riccio mumbled, "They were trying to leave."

The girl with the braid rolled her eyes, "We have enough problems right now!"

Mosca asked, "Why? What happened?"

Prosper answered this one, "Scipio never showed up."

Whose Scipio? That's a...strange name.

A/N: What do you think? I promise the chapters will get better if you don't like them o.0


	10. Misunderstanding resolved

My curiosity got the better of me, "Who is this Scipio?"

Bo answered happily, "He's the greatest thief in Italy!"

Earl laughed, "See what did I tell you Penelope? They're little thieves."

The girl with the braided hair resorted, "Scipio steals for us so we can get money to have actual food at the table."

I asked, "So, this Scipio is the one with the bird mask?"

The girl nodded. How interesting....guess he's not in a play after all. Earl ran his fingers through his hair, "Listen. Can we just leave?"

Riccio snapped, "Oh yeah, we'll just leave two out of the three snoops leave. That's great!"

This kid is REALLY grumpy.

I replied calmly, "Look. We aren't working for Victor. We're just normal high school students from America."

Riccio grunted, "A likely story. What? Did the snoop tell you to say that?"

Victor cut in this time [thank god], "No. These teenagers do not work for me. I work alone. I simply met them at the airport, helped them find where they are staying and went on my way."

The girl with the braid asked, "Then why were all three of you here together in the theater? If you so happened to go on each others way."

Earl answered that question, "It was my fault. We saw Victor sneaking in the theater, so we followed him wondering what he was up to. We honestly didn't know this theater was some kind of hide out for wanted kids. If we did, we wouldn't be here right now."

All five of the kids stared at us, deciding to believe us or not.

I whispered, "Honestly..."

Prosper spoke up, "Alright....I believe you."

The girl nodded, agreeing with Prosper. Riccio on the other hand crossed his arms, glared at us before saying, "Whatever."

Great. So once this Scipio arrives, we can leave! Seems like this whole misunderstanding is going to end soon. The girl with the braided hair shook my hand,

"I'm Hornet. Sorry about tying you up and all."

I smiled and joked, "It could happen to anybody."

She chuckled nervously, then suddenly Victor talked.

"You know. Your thief lord isn't what he seems."

Riccio challenged, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Victor gave the kids some address, "Go there, and you'll find the answer."

----------------------------

Prosper, Bo, Hornet and Riccio followed Victor's advise and left, not before bidding Earl and I a good bye first. Once they were gone and the door was slammed, Victor got back to work with the projector. Earl and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both sat beside Victor.

Earl asked, "Is it almost fixed?"

Victor replied, his eyes focused on Mosca's tool box, "Yes, almost."

I cut in, "That's good..." Here come the awkward silences again. Oh who am I kidding? The whole situation is awkward. Earl and I aren't even supposed to be here. Sometime fate is twisted and confusing.

Earl broke the silence, "What is at the address you gave to the others?"

Victor chuckled and glanced at him, "It's really none of you're business is it? You folks aren't supposed to be here anyway."

I sided with Victor, "Yes Earl. I recall it was you who wanted to come here in the first place. Therefore, it's your fault we're in this mess."

Earl rolled his eyes, "Yes yes I know. I admitted my mistake!"

I laughed cheekily before both of our attention was turned to the projector. Which should I say bounced to life.

Victor shouted, "Ah-ha! Got it!"

A huge beam came out of the projector and shined down at the curtains. What do you know? It's really fixed!

Victor jumped up and climbed the ladder with the projector in one hand. Earl and I watched him walk into the little room while the projector is supposed to lay. Moments later he came back, with a chalk board. He sat down again and started writing on it. From what I could see it said, 'Enjoy the show.' He finished, placing the board near the door and threw the chalk away, I watched it land in the middle of the room. It broke into two.

Victor sighed before getting up and brushing himself off, "Well, it was nice talking to you again. But I must be leaving."

Earl asked, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Victor opened the door half way and looked back at us, "I'm going back to my apartment. I have other clients to attend to."

I stated, "But we're supposed to stay here!"

Victor laughed, he was out of the door into the alley way, his hand supporting the door open, "Don't worry signore and signora. I'm keeping my promise. I'm not going to tell a soul about this place. I suggest you folks leave to, if you want to get back to the hotel of course."

With that he was gone.

Earl looked at me, "Maybe...we should listen to him."

I stomped my foot, "But we promised the others that we would stay here!"

Earl shrugged, "Think about it. We have nothing to do with this. They believe us. It won't hurt if WE left."

He had a point. I sighed defeated and nodded my head. Earl and I left the theater, me closed the door behind me.

Earl yawned as we walked away, "Now what was the name of the place with the good pasta?"

A/N: what do you think? Please review!


	11. Eventful Morning

The rest of the day went by quickly. Earl and I met up with our dear friend Mikayla and we chatted over some pasta and bread.

Mikayla asked as she dipped her last piece of bread in the pasta sauce, "So what have you guys been up to?"

I drifted off, "Oh, nothing really. We haven't been able to see much sights or do anything yet in Italy."

Mikayla cocked her head sideways, confused, "Why's that?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that. If I told the truth, that we were kidnapped by some homeless children, then she'd think we are crazy. I quickly looked at Earl for rescue. He was munching happily on the blasted bread, completely oblivious to what was happening. I stomped on his foot under the table, making it shake a little.

Earl jumped, "Wha--uh?"

Mikayla repeated, not noticing [or maybe ignoring?] my silent cry for help, "Why didn't you guys do much?"

Earl made a 'o' shape with his mouth and replied, "Well you know, it took awhile to find the hotel and once we did we were tired, so we took a nap then came outside and just enjoyed the view and by that time we met you for dinner."

After a moment of silence, I thought Mikayla didn't buy it. However, I saw her smile and nod her head, "It's always hard to settle in the first day."

Win. Or rather save on Earl's part. I'm surprised he didn't stutter out that whole excuse. The place was closing soon.

Earl called out the waiter, "Excuse me! May we have our check please!"

In a matter of seconds, the waiter came with the check. I looked down at the bill while Earl was finishing the money out of his pocket. Fifty dollars? For what? Pasta and bread?! Somehow Earl has the money. He slapped it down.

"Alright, let's get going!"

All three of us walked out and slowly strolled to the hotel. Then I realized that we didn't leave a tip. Well, that's a place we won't revisit. Earl and I bid our 'good nights' to Mikayla, who is staying on the top floor. That lucky duck.

Earl leaned against the war nearest to my door, "Well, today was an adventure, wasn't it?"

I shrugged as I slid my door key in, "It was pretty interesting if you like being captured and tied up. And it's only the first day of being here."

Earl patted my shoulder, "Don't get all up tight about it."

I went into my room and turned around facing Earl, "Says the boy who still doesn't have a girlfriend and plays with action figures!"

With that, I slammed the door with my foot. Outside I heard Earl complain, "It's a touchy subject!"

I chuckled and sat on my bed, hopefully I'll be able to get to sleep....

---------------------------------

I was wrong. Only slept for an hour, then spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in the Italian silk sheets. Around five a.m., light started to peak it's way through my window, shining on my face and bed. At least I'll be up soon and doing something then just laying here in my own boredom.

Two hours later, I heard the bird's singing. I got up, yawning and stretching my tired muscles. I unlocked the bolt to my window and threw it open. Down below I saw people busily walking the streets. A nice breeze floated through the room. I shivered, remembering I was only in my night gown and quickly got dressed for another exciting [maybe] day.

A few minutes later, I heard a faint knock at the door. Quickly shoving on my socks, I sprung up and opened it. It was Michelle. She was smiling brightly and holding a tray of food. Oh boy. Will I have to pay for this?

Michelle said brightly, "Salve! Would you like in bed breakfast?"

I raised my hands as if I was defending myself, "No thanks.."

Michelle nodded and smiled yet again, "That's okay! Arrivederci!"

Just like that, she was gone. I really hope she doesn't do that every morning. I flipped off the light, closed my door and slid the door key in my pocket. I quickly knocked on the door across from me, Earl's room. I heard a moan echo inside. The lazy boy is still sleeping? I knocked more urgently. Finally, the door was flung open to reveal a really tired Earl. He was a sight. His red brown hair was sticking out everywhere and I thought I saw the detect of drool on the side of his mouth.

I said as cheerfully as Michelle would say, "Would you like a in bed breakfast?"

Earl leaned against the door frame, "She already came to me."

I replied mockingly, "I hope you didn't say yes, because I plan on eating in the dining room."

His sleepy answer was, "Sure..sure...just let me get dressed first."

The door closed again and I heard Earl stumble and fumble inside to find some clean clothes. Boys. Once the noises ceased, Earl was back out again, closing the door.

He said still in his dream daze, "Alright, let's get a move on."

The dining hall was something to talk about. The huge white doors revealed a huge room with many round tables settled on random spots in the room. In front was a long square table with a white cloth on it. It displayed any breakfast food known to man. Earl, finally waking up, quickly dragged me to the table. His mouth was watering in hunger.

Halfway through breakfast, Earl looked up at me, making his milk dribble down his chin, "Sleep well?"

I lied, "Pretty good."

He finished off his cereal and was about to dig into the muffin that was sitting beside me, however I shot out my hand and grabbed his wrist before he could.

I tutted, "Eat anymore food and I swear you'll get sick."

He rolled his eyes and argued, "Says the girl who only ate a muffin and some toast."

"That's all I need. Whose hungry in the morning anymore?"

Earl said grumbling, "Any normal human being..."

I ignored his come back and cleared off our table and threw out the trash.

I gestured for Earl to follow me out of the dining hall, "Come on let's go! We rarely did anything yesterday. We have some serious making up to do."

Earl grumbled again as we walked past the front desk and Michelle's creepy but nice smile. We stopped out front, almost getting ran over by people rushing to get to their jobs.

Earl asked, "Okay...where to?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Asks the person with the map?"

"Right...hey listen, since we didn't get a chance to see that old church...want to now?"

I replied excited, "Sure!" With that, we were off.

After taking pictures of the church, I snapped a few of the fountain. Can't forget that. Earl suggested we look at the rich people houses.

I laughed confused, "Why?"

Earl's reply was, "So that we can pretend we live in one."

"Oh well. You should have said so!"

We scanned the houses that seemed like snobby rich people would live in. I stopped in my tracks when I spotted the nicest looking house of all. It had many windows and a hug balcony. The front door was a black with gold knockers. I pointed,

"This one!"

Earl walked over to me and smiled after taking in the sight, "Oh if only."

I laughed and snapped a picture. Something to bring home to the folks. Earl and I just took a few moments to observe the house. It's really big and beautiful. Whoever lives here must be in pure bliss. Suddenly, from the farthest window, I noticed the curtain move a little bit. Two brown eyes peaked out and stared down at us, very fearful I should add.

I smacked Earl's shoulder slightly looking away for a second, "Hey Earl, look over there."

I pointed to wear I saw the eyes and Earl looked up.

"I don't see anything."

Double taking, I stared hard at the window. Eh. It probably was just some maid or worker wondering what the hell we are doing staring at the house. Suddenly, I felt Earl tap my shoulder.

"Well look who it is!"

I was afraid to ask who.

A/N: So? Review :D?

Salve-Hi;hello

Arrivederci-good-bye


	12. Last time?

There's no way. Please let it not be THEM. I just want to have a normal vacation! Not some sort of adventure one where it involves stealing.

Earl snapped me out of my urgent thoughts, "Penelope? Did you hear me?"

I replied back with panic, "No. What did you say?"

"Look over there. The little thieves are back."

Oh no. It's actually happening. I pushed Earl up to the brick wall, hiding from them. I peered slightly on the edge, Hornet, Prosper, Riccio, Mosca and Bo were huddled up in a corner right near a magazine stand. They kept looking up at the house that was right near the stand. Are they going to steal from that place? That's totally going to go wrong...

Earl pushed me away from him, "What was that?"

I glared at him, "Do you honestly want them to see us? After we went back on our word and just left?"

Earl rolled his eyes and argued, "Again! We weren't involved in the first place. Remember? They believe us."

I shot back, "Yeah...but what do you think the impression they had on us when they came back to find the theater empty! Now they probably think we were lying!"

"Never thought of that."

I sat on the ground, my back leaned against the wall, "And you're the one who is supposed to make the hard decisions."

Earl sat beside me, we just sat in silence for a few moments. Earl started to play with a piece of grass that he found on the cold stone floor. I turned my head to the side to look out, the group was still there. They were quickly shoving some flashlights in a bag. I was right, they ARE planning of robbing that house. I can't say that I'm not scared for them. Millions of situations popped in my head, all of them ending up that the children were being dragged away from the house by the police.

Earl broke the silence after flicking the grass away, "How long will we have to be here?"

I answered crossing my arms, determined, "Until they leave."

He patted my knee, "Well check again!"

I grumbled and turned my head once more. To my surprise the group was long gone. I turned back to Earl and gave him the gesture that we can get up.

"See told you."

It was my time to roll my eyes, "I've been checking every five minutes, they were bond to leave sooner or later."

Earl stated, "I don't see why you are worried though. Chances are, this will be the last time we will ever see them again."

I looked at him, "Really? After all the other times we thought it would be the last time we saw them?"

Earl grunted, "Damn...you're moody today...are you on the monthly thing?"

I sighed and didn't even answer him. Together, we walked. More silence. Man, this morning was going so well, then when the kids show up, it's like disaster from then. Earl suggested we look at the mask shop that the group was in the other day. He joked, maybe about getting some so we can be in a play. I just chuckled slightly at that.

Inside, I was kinda creeped out. All these masks were pointing out of the walls. Some were white with gold edged around it. Others were completely different, black, laced with red. Who really needs a mask in Italy? Oh, I know what Earl would say, 'Because thieves need masks!' Oh how witty. I didn't even bother to ask.

"Penelope! Look over here!"

I did as he told me to, I saw Earl in a monkey mask, posing in front of the huge mirror. That brighten up my day a little bit. So, I decided to relax and forget that little event that happened earlier, and joined Earl trying on masks.

------------------------------

Later that day, Earl and I walked out of probably the thousandth shop we went into. It was pretty fun, we tried on some clothes, [well I did], we pigged out on food, tried on funny masks and we even went back to the gift shop, I got my parents gifts. For my mom, a coffee mup that says, 'I Heart Italy.' And for my dad, a one of a kind mini globe, the kind that you put on a working desk. As you can see, the place didn't have that much to choose from.

The air was getting more breezy as the sun started to set. I'm really starting to enjoy Italy. Maybe I can somehow trick my parents into moving here. Although..I don't think I'd fit in the Italy high schools.

Earl shouted almost in my ear, "Hey look! There's an artist over there!"

There sure was. A man, sitting on a stool had a millions of paintings and paints of all colors sitting in one empty guitar case.

Earl hesitantly advanced toward the artist, oh please let him speak english so Earl won't make a fool of himself.

Earl said politely, "Um...Hello, I was wondering if you could draw a picture of me?"

The artist looked up at him, through his dark locks. He didn't say anything for a moment.

Suddenly, he flashed a toothy grin, "Do you have fifty dollars?"

Earl fumbled with his wallet, "Uh..I don't think so."

Ha. He wasted it on the pasta and bread. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a fifty, my mom gave it to me just in case anything to happen. I gently handed it to the artist, who took it gratefully, throwing it in a dirty glass jar.

He announced, "Okay, who am I drawing?"

I nudged Earl forward. I'm not any good at being still at a certain pose for awhile.

"Him."

Earl shot me a look before sitting down on another stool, right in front of the artist. His face was reddening.

The artist turned Earl's head to one side, "Okay, right there. Stay still."

And with that, he went to work. I didn't want to annoy the artist, so I didn't look over his shoulder. I simply leaned on the wall for support. The sun was fully gone now, stars appearing left and right. A night out in Italy. Perfect. I watched the boats in the canal slowly soar to the side and people get out. Seems like no one goes on at night. It got darker, the less people on the streets. Soon, no one was passing by us at all. I hate that feeling, being alone in the dark outside, feels like a ghost town.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of a speed boat. Whose out at this hour? My eyes traveled further, a boat came into view. In the boat, was four people. You can guess who they were.

I walked over to Earl who was still in the exact same spot as about a hour ago, "Are you sure it is the last time?"

Only his eyes moved to meet me. Completely ignoring the artist's protests.

A/N: So? review? Because no one has been lately!


	13. Breaking in, caught and guns Oh my!

The kids passed by quickly on the boat. I stood there speechless, while Earl tensed on the spot, trying desperately to keep still.

The artist said quickly, "Stay still! Stay still!"

I looked over his shoulder, "Here's a twenty, can you just draw by memory?"

The artist looked at me confused, then beamed once again. He was happy that I gave him more money. He simply replied with a thumb up, that cued Earl to get up. I grabbed his forearm and dragged him near the canal. I looked down and to my left, to see if the kids were still in view. No one. They were probably already at the house they want to rob.

Earl asked looking down also, "You figure we should go and see?"

"Why would we do that? I'm honestly tired of seeing them everywhere."

Earl turned his gaze to me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly, "Then it must mean that we should be involved! Fate is tapping on our shoulders!"

I struggled to get away, "Yeah right! What kind of fate is that be anyway?"

Earl replied smartly, "It WOULD make our summer here a lot more adventurous, and who knows... we might get some money too."

I smacked his shoulder, "I swear Italy is making you go crazy! I really not in the mood to get a criminal record tonight, so sorry."

Earl rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Italy is making you nervous and a worry wart!"

I just glared at him. Italy isn't making me like this. Those kids are. Reckless and on their own, I never thought I would see such a thing in real life. Only in cheap hollywood movies.

I looked down at the canal again, a piece of paper slowly drifted by.

Earl urged, "Come on..... it's just a look."

"You know what? Fine. Just fine. Let's go before I change my mind."

Earl smiled big, showing off his blue and red braces. What a dork. We quickly ran across the bridge and onto the other side of the canal. I pointed up ahead, when I saw the magazine stand. That's where the house would be. And that's where we would see the children break in. We adventured towards the house, Earl made sure to quietly close the gate behind him. There was a rope going up the wall. That's where they came from.

Earl pointed to the electric box, "Seems like they cut the alarm."

I said impressed as we stood in front of the door, "That's very clever."

Earl silently put his hand on the door knob, he gestured me to be ultra silent by with a finger on his lips. I nodded, telling him I understand. Earl went in first, and I followed. The whole house was quiet and dark. Did they get what they needed and left already? No. The group wouldn't have just left the rope dangling there. I noticed, one of the doors was cracked open. I slightly hit Earl on the shoulder and turned his attention to the door.

Earl whispered, "What if someone other than the kids are in there?"

I gaped at him, "Are you really backing out now? After you basically said we need an adventure."

Earl put his hand over my mouth, "Be a little more quieter, I might just pee my pants."

This is totally something I am going to remember later and tease him for it. I stared at the panic on his face, I think I can see his forehead sweating. Oh lord. Please don't let him freak out, run out and leave me here. I encouraged Earl,

"It'll be fine. If it's not them, we just run. Got it?"

Earl gulped before nodding. We slowly retreated towards the door. If this was a scene is a movie, the music in the background would have been intense. So much more intense than a horror film. I grabbed the knob and pushed open the door. Inside, I heard fumbles and muffles screams. Flashlights bounced off the walls until they landed on us. It was the group.

Hornet gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Another awkward situation. I replied back, trying to sound as casual as possible, "We saw you speeding by on a boat on the empty canal. Don't blame us for seeing what you guys were up to."

Mosca had his hand over Riccio's mouth, he struggled free and half whispered, half shouted, "I knew you guys were snoops!"

Mosca looked disbelieving at us, while Prosper just gave us the stare.

Earl regained his composure, "We left, because Victor left. I didn't think that you guys would come back and think we lied. Because we didn't."

Prosper quickly whispered, "Close the door."

I did as I was told. I quietly closed the door and turned back to the group. They didn't seem as mad as I thought they would be. More like happy that it wasn't the owner of the house. Earl edged toward the table,

"What is all this stuff?"

Hornet answered, "This lady is some kind of photographer."

I looked down also, I noticed pictures of Bo and Prosper laying on the table. I also noticed Prosper death glaring at them. He sure is protective of his brother.

Riccio broke the silence, "Well since you're hear, why don't you help us."

I did a double take, "Woah, woah. Wait a second. That's really not a good idea.."

Earl nudged me, "Why not Penelope? We're here already."

Oh, here comes the 'adventurous' Earl again. I looked back at the kids, who were looking back at us. Maybe if we helped them, they would truly believe us again.

I finally said, "Alright. I guess so."

Suddenly the door swung open and the lights were turned on. All of our attention was turned to the door. There stood a woman with short blonde hair with a pretty angry look on her face. What scared me the most, was the gun in her hand.

The woman said, "What do we have here?"

Riccio squealed, "Please. Don't shoot us."

The woman with the gun slightly lowered the gun again and stared hard at the children, "Aren't you the kids from the magazine stand? What? Here to steal my cameras?"

Hornet replied nervous, "No! We're here for the wooden wing!"

The woman completely lowered the gun to her side and was about to say something when something else interrupted that. The boy with the mask. Scipio. Holding a gun as well. Where are they getting all the guns?

A/N: What do you think? The next chapter will have a lot more Scipio in it, and the chapters after that. Please review!


	14. Magical merry go 'round?

Hornet exclaimed, "Scipio! Put the gun down!"

The woman with short blonde hair just simply looked at Scipio amused. I looked at Earl who had the most excited look on his face, here comes adventurous Earl again. I huffed and turned my attention to the woman and the boy with the gun.

The woman said, "Oh give it here. It doesn't even work anyway."

With that she proceeded to grab the gun out of Scipio's hands. He struggled a bit, however finally let go in defeat. I would say that was a fail to trying to be the hero. The woman rested the gun at her side and looked at all of us,

"Now. What do you want with my wooden wing?"

-----------------------------

I found out the woman's name moments later, Ida. I like it. She sat us all down at the table in the kitchen. The kids were explaining why they were here, and the wooden wing was laying carelessly on the table. Earl reached out and touched it. It was a sight.

Hornet asked, "Is it an angel's wing?"

Ida answered smiling, "A lion's wing."

Earl coughed, "Oh, that's so common."

Ida turned to us and raised her eyebrows, "I don't believe I met you before."

I stumbled with my words as I felt everyone's eyes on me, including the 'heroic' Scipio's.

"Oh, we're just friends with them....--."

Earl cut me off, "And we're helping them!"

Scipio said in barely a whisper, "What?"

The group gave him a look that basically said, 'we'll explain later.' I noticed Riccio give Scipio a glare before turning his attention back to the huge wing on the table. Seems like he's grumpy to everyone? I placed my hand on the wing, it was rough but smooth at the same time. Does that make sense? Probably not.

Ida broke the silence that has came upon us, "The wing, I was given to at the orphanage."

Riccio asked shocked, "Are you a orphan?"

Ida replied looking down, "Yes, I've lived there in ten years."

Scipio spoke up, "What makes the wing worth so much?"

Ida shrugged and set down her cup, "I really don't know, but I think it's time we found out."

I got up, "Okay, Earl and I will just be leaving now."

Earl shrugged and agreed. That's right, he got his taste of adventure for one night. We were about to get up and leave this weird chaos, before someone spoke up,

"No."

Scipio. He was staring at us with his dark intense eyes, which I find HIGHLY annoying right now, he doesn't have the right to tell Earl and I what to do.

I hesitated, "Uh...yes?"

Scipio stayed in his seat, "Well, since you're supposedly helping us, you can come with us."

That was rude!

Earl smiled, ignoring the tone of Scipio's voice, "That sounds great!"

I looked over and glared at Earl, I swear Italy is making him go bananas.

--------------------------

After refusing a SECOND time that there was no need for Earl and I to tag along, the group uses their secret weapon. Bo. He proceeded to ask if we could go, with a cute pout on his face. His eyes got slightly bigger. I sworn not to give in.

Well, here we are. Yes. I gave in. You would too. Bo is just the most adorable boy I have ever seen in my life. Earl and I followed the rest of the gang into the yard, outside of the orphanage. Ida had us meet a nun that she knew when she lived in the orphanage. The kids sat down on a white bench, Earl just pulled me to the ground. I rolled my eyes as sat indian style. Well...let's here it.

The nun, with the huge teeth might I add, explained to us how wealthy merchant gave the orphanage a merry go round, for the children.

I asked quite curious, ignoring the looks Scipio was giving me, "How long ago was that?"

The nun answered smiling down at me, "150 years ago."

Earl did a little 'woah' and Bo giggled at his shock. Earl tends to make funny faces. I once mentioned to him he would become a clown.

The nun continued, "But before the children could ever enjoy it, it disappeared."

Her face changed from joyful to depressed, "All they ever found was a fragment."

Bo jumped up excitedly, "The wing!"

The nun smiled once again. She continued to explain how she found it and gave it to Ida.

"I never saw the merry go round, but it was said to be...unique."

Earl piped up, "It just goes around in circles. How unique is that?"

The nun replied, "Well....this merry go round was made of five wooden figures--."

Bo interrupted her, telling what they were. The mermaid, the manman, the sea horse, the winged lion--

Bo pondered for a moment, "And what do you call it...the uni...the uni..--"

The nun stared at him in disbelief then slowly answered him, "The unicorn."

Well...they are pretty random figures to be placed on a wooden merry go round. I was so lost in my thoughts, Earl smacked me on the shoulder.

I snorted, "Hm what?"

Earl whispered, "Listen!"

I tuned in just in time to see Scipio edging near the nun asking, "Sister, what makes the merry go round so special?"

The nun exclaimed, "It had magical powers!"

Okay, I'm out of here. I tried to get up, but Earl dung his nails into my skin and pulled me back down. Boy! He is really enjoying this 'adventure!'

Hornet asked, "What did it do?"

"A child could go round and round and round, and become a grown up."

I spoke up without meaning to, "Are you serious? That possibly can't happen."

Earl joked, "Anything can happen with magic." Oh har har.

The nun continued ignoring my outburst, "A grown up can go round and round and round and become a child."

This is...just insane! I was getting used to the idea of just getting the money and become rich. But now all this fantasy jumbo is clearly crazy.

Scipio stared hard at the nun, "Sister, please tell me, is that really true?"

I slightly agreed with Scipio's question.

The nun got this innocent look on her face and told him, "Of course, my great great grandmother saw it."

You can never trust your great great grandmothers!

----------------------------

Before I knew it, we were leaving. Earl and I dragged behind.

I whispered, making sure that the others wouldn't hear us, "Do you honestly believe this?"

Earl shrugged, "Not really." Thank god.

"Then can we just go?"

Earl said loudly, "Heck no! This is the best excitement I ever had! We're staying to watch."

I grunted, "CRAZY excitement."

We were nearing the canal, the others still ahead, Ida going on about a 'plan'. I stopped in my tracks and laughed. Earl stopped as well and looked at me,

"What? All this CRAZY excitement making you...a little CRAZY?"

I shook my head, before smirking a little bit, "We never went back for the artist's picture."

Earl smacked his forehead, "Think we should?"

I looked over to my side where the others were, chuckling I replied, "Nah."

A/N: I know, everything isn't as said or done in the movie, but since Earl and Penelope are here, I wanted to change it up a bit. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and more will be up soon!


	15. Riccio has a new hero

Ida called at us from the boat, the others are boarding, "Are you coming?"

Earl answered, "Yeah!"

We both boarded the boat, Earl and I on the other side while the others were huddled together. I whistled slightly and pretended to be distracted by other boats floating by us. I could feel eyes on me. Damn. Ever since we met that Scipio, I felt like I was being watched like an animal. Earl didn't seem to mind Scipio, he was way too interested in their plan.

Earl asked curious, "So...what's the plan?"

Ida looked over at us and replied, "I was thinking, we would follow the Conte and he'll lead us to the merry go round...."

Scipio stood up and announced, "We'll do what Ida says."

Riccio jumped up and pushed Scipio slightly, "Who asked you? Go home thief lord, back to that great big posh house of yours."

Earl gasped, "A richie!"

Hornet pulled down Riccio, scolding him for his rudeness. I saw Riccio cast Earl a look of new respect. Oh lord. Scipio stared at us before sitting back down again. He takes blows well. Silence erupted.

Earl brought up, "So...what do we get for helping you..?"

Scipio shot back, "I haven't really seen you help, so the answer is nothing."

My eyes widen, "Uhm--..."

Earl's face was red with embarrassment and anger, "We could have easily gone to the police after being let go."

Prosper eyes widen as well and everyone expect Ida stared at him with shock.

I smacked him on the arm, "No we wouldn't have."

Riccio defended us, "Yeah! At least they didn't lie about themselves!" He casted a glare at Scipio. Yay! I don't think he wants to kill us anymore. I patted Earl on the hand as his normal face color returned.

I advised, "Just don't talk for awhile.."

As we were leaving the boat, I heard Scipio mutter to himself, "So they're not snoops?"

I looked at him, "No. We're not."

He gave me a surprised look, I guess that question was only meant for him. I walked over to Earl who was talking to the artist we met not all ago.

Artist complained, "And you just leave me here!"

Earl replied, "Something came up, Penelope give the man another twenty."

"What? No way! I already gave him seventy dollars!"

The artist just shoved the picture of Earl into my hands, "Just take it, and PLEASE don't come back." With that he packed his stuff and hurried off. Maybe we should have came to him earlier.

I turned back to the group, who were looking quite sleepy might I add. I noticed, Ida disappeared, she probably went home.

I spoke up, "Well.. this is goodbye I guess..?"

Earl shrugged, "I really don't think there is a need for us anymore..."

I bickered at him, "There wasn't a need for us at all!"

Riccio grabbed Earl's forearm, "You can't leave! You can help us get the money and stay at the theater!"

Oh my god. I honestly think Earl is Riccio's new Scipio. I sighed.

Earl raised his eyebrow, "Yeah..sure sure..."

I gave Earl a look to 'get ready, set run!'. Earl 'accidently' dropped the painting and went over to pick it up, but then did a double take, grabbed my arm and started running the the other direction as fast as he could. I could hear Riccio's cries of protest and Bo's laughter even when we were out of view. I stopped, breathing heavily.

"That, was INSANE!"

Earl nodded, regaining his breath, "First, the boy hates me. Now he's giving me that creepy 'you're my hero' vibe."

I replied, "It's because you yelled at the 'so called thief lord' that he hates."

"Maybe I really should have kept my mouth shut."

Rolling my eyes, I snapped, "You think?"

We were on our way back to the hotel. How were we going to help anyway? It seems like they have everything worked out for themselves. Honestly, I think we would be a heavy weight. But, I have a feeling, now that Riccio thinks Earl is some kind of hero, we'll be hearing from them again soon.

Earl pointed to the house that I took a picture of earlier, "Richie house!"

I laughed. Suddenly, we heard foot steps behind us. Hopefully it isn't Riccio. I turned around to be met with dark brown eyes. Oh man.

Scipio looked at us surprised, "What are you doing here?"

I replied as Earl glared, "Just walking back to the hotel.."

Scipio's eyes flickered to Earl then me, "Oh...well okay."

He stepped back and advanced towards the dream house. Wait, he lives THERE?!

Earl made him stop in his tracks, "You live here?"

Scipio turned around, clearly annoyed, "Yes."

I stated, "I bet your life treats you well."

Scipio opened the door and frowned a bit, "I wouldn't say that.."

I was about to ask what he meant, when a loud booming voice distracted my intentions.

"SCIPIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT AGAIN?!"

A man with blonde hair and a scowl planted on his face, jumped out from inside and grabbed Scipio's arm.

Scipio whimpered a bit, "Just enjoying the view..."

The man noticed us standing there, he shouted at us, "YOU THERE! LEAVE!!!! YOU FLITHY LITTLE RATS!"

Earl and I just stared at the two wide eyed, our jaws dropped. The man glared at us more, then pulled Scipio inside and slammed the door.

"I really don't think life treats him well."

I turned to him, agreeing, "Money doesn't always bring happiness."

--------------------------

The next day, I was woken by Michelle, who yet again asked if I wanted bed breakfast. YET again I politely refused and met Earl in the dining area, who was shoving a muffin down his throat.

His voice was muffled, "Goo' 'orning."

I laughed, "English please."

He swallowed it fully and replied, "I know you understood what I said."

I shrugged happily and grabbed my own muffin.

"Hungry today?"

I peeled the paper from the muffin and took a bite, "A adventurous day, can really make a person hungry."

He realized I was mocking him and tried to grab my muffin.

I laughed, "No way!"

Some old people gave us glares, they were probably thinking that we were going to start a food fight. Ha! Maybe we should now.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for such a uninteresting chapter. I promise the next chapter will be VERY exciting.!


	16. Soaked to the bone

Earl ruffled his hair carelessly, "Do you reckon we find Mikayla, go out and do something?"

I shrugged. It was night now. We pretty much spent the whole day stuffed up in the hotel, watching movies and eating food. Personally, I don't think Earl thinks it's safe to go outside, for his new little stalker may be creeping around the corner.

I rolled my eyes on how stubborn he was being, "He just likes you because you fought back to the kid he hates the most."

Earl crosses his arms, "But, don't you think it's creepy he asked us to move into the theater?"

I laughed, "Yes, creepy. However, not happening."

"You know, I left the drawing there."

I changed the channels, all Italian soap operas, "I am aware. The drawing that cost us... seventy dollars?"

"That seems right."

I playfully threw the remote at him, "You can explain that to my parents."

Earl quickly dodged it and complained, "Alright alright. I guess you're right. Let's just go out and Mikayla and make something of this night."

I replied getting up, "Sweet deal."

---------------------------

"AHHHH NO!!!"

I started to crack up, for Mikayla almost pushed Earl into the canal as a prank. However, Earl grabbed onto Mikayla's brown jacket and pushed himself up, glaring at her. My face was beginning to turn red, my gut hurting.

I said between pants, "The... look.... on .... your face..."

Earl frowned, "That's not funny! I could have drowned!"

Mikayla was laughing just as much as I was, "But, you can swim can't you?"

Earl's frown deepen. Of course he can swim. He lost.

I regained my composure, "Wow.... that made my night... Anyway, what to do next?"

Milkayla shrugged, "What else can beat scaring the crap out of Earl?"

He snapped, "How about breaking into a house!?"

I gave Earl a look saying, 'don't you dare.'

Mikayla asked confused, "What..?"

Earl explained, "I am simply saying that breaking into a house, the thrill of being caught is a lot more better than scaring the crap out of me."

Mikayla rolled her eyes, "And how would you know what breaking into a house feels like?"

I joked, [more like playing along], "Yeah. Seriously Earl. The only thing I seen you break into was the fridge."

Earl smiled, "Yeah...you're right... Did you guys hear about the house that was broken into the other night? They say some kids did it..."

Mikayla burst, "Really?'

Does he want to dig a deeper hole? I will be sure to make this a grudge and hold it against him everyday of his life.

Earl continued, "Yeah... they say that the kids stole a human head that was in the freezer..."

"No way!"

I urged on, "Yeah, Earl. NO way!"

Mikayla looked at me from Earl, "He's mocking us isn't he?"

I replied, "I believe so, Mikayla."

Before I knew what happened, Earl was flying into the canal. Mikayla had pushed him.

I ran over to the edge, making sure he was alright. Mikayla joined me, trying to hold down her laughter. We saw Earl clinging onto a side of a boat. He was completely soaked and shivering. Oh no. Hopefully he won't get sick.

I turned to Mikayla, "Come on, let's get him out of there."

Mikayla nodded, she reached over the edged and grabbed the rope that was dangling carelessly on the wheel. I held onto her so she wouldn't fall in as well.

I shouted down to Earl, "We're gonna throw it down. Just keep a hold of it!"

Earl's response was, "Can you even drag me up?"

Mikayla snapped, "We'll just have to find out!"

I was in front, Mikayla behind me. I threw the other end of the rope to Earl, who grabbed it with one hand, with the other still on the boat.

I huffed, "Okay...pull!"

Mikayla started to back up, using all her strength to get Earl up. I felt my muscles tense and stretch as I followed her lead. A few seconds passed by, when suddenly, a patch of red hair could be see from the edged. Hands clamped over the edged, Earl was pulling himself up. We rushed over and gave him a hand. So, there was Earl, soaked to the bone, breathing hard and shivering.

Mikayla said, "Yeah... sorry?"

I laughed. Why? Because I noticed that Earl wasn't wearing any pants..

Earl frowned, "What are you laughing at...?"

I nudged Mikayla and pointed to Earl, she looked and started to laugh as well. There in front of us was Earl in his star wars boxers.

I encouraged, "You might wanna look down.."

He did as he was told, eyes widen and quickly covered his boxers with his hands. His face was as red as a tomato as Mikayla continued to laugh at him. I looked over the edge to see Earl's pants started to float away.

I pointed down, "Might wanna get them before they escape."

The next 25 minutes was spent Earl diving in and getting his pants, and us pulling him back up again. Earl fully put his soaking wet pants on and sighed.

I shrugged, "Hey! You wanted to make something of this night. We did."

--------------------------

All three of us were on our way back to the hotel. Earl holding up his pants, for he lost his belt in the canal. People passed by we staring at us. I guess it was a sight. Two normal looking girls walking with a boy that looked like he was in a war with his bathtub, seeing the bathtub won.

Suddenly, I heard someone call my name. I slightly turned around, getting the others attention as well. There a few distances away from us was...Victor?

Mikayla whispered as Victor jogged over to us, "Whose he..?"

I ignored her question and asked Victor, "Um... Mr. Getz...what are you doing here?"

He was out of breath, "No time to talk signora. Hornet and Bo were taken by the police."

Earl piped up, "What?"

Mikayla cut in, "Um... do you know this man guys?"

Victor finally noticed Mikayla, giving her a apologetic look, "I'm sorry signora, but I'm going to have to steal your friends away for awhile.... erm...important business."

Mikayla looked at Victor as if he grown a second head, "Alright... Earl? Penelope? I guess I'll see you later..."

She walked quickly into the direction of the hotel. I'll give some excuse to her later.

Earl asked, still holding up his pants, "What happened?"

Victor filled us in, "Well the kids met the Conte and got the money. The police broke into the Stella when they were gone. Taking Hornet to the orphanage... and Bo back to his aunt and uncle...."

I gasped, "That's horrible!"

Earl said, "And what can we do to help?"

Victor replied, "Well... the other kids are probably looking for me now, thinking that I told of their hiding place. I only found out after the aunt and uncle saying my assistance wasn't 'needed' anymore. I need you two, to come to Ida's house with me and we can figure how to get Hornet and Bo back."

I replied, "Okay, anything to help get them back."

We started off into the other direction, speed walking. Earl struggled to catch up,

"How do you know Ida?"

Victor muttered, "We're old friends..."

-------------------------

We arrived at Ida's house. Victor knocked on the door roughly, only to have the door open a few seconds later.

Ida appeared, she gasped, "Victor...what are you doing here?! Penelope? Earl? Why are you soaking wet and holding your pants up?!?"

Earl replied darkly, "It's a long story."

A/N: Okay, yes I realize that I changed it up a bit on how Victor found out. In the movie Prosper and the others confronted him, blah blah blah. However, I changed it so Penelope and Earl will fit in the scene. The rest will flow out perfectly.


	17. Plans in action

Shortly after, Ida came to her sense and invited us in, however, she was still giving Earl a questioning look about the pants. Who can blame her? Ida sat us down at the table and offered us all tea.

I politely declined, Earl however, started to chug down the hot steaming tea once it was set on the table. Very nice Earl. As his eyes were watering and tongue was slightly burning, Ida finally spoke up, looking from us to Victor.

"What brings you here at this hour?"

Victor sighed sadly, "I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news Ida."

Her voice hitched, "What has happened?"

His reply, "While you and the kids were out meeting the Conte... the police broke into the Stella, taking Hornet and Bo away."

Ida gasped, almost spilling her tea on the floor, "I just got home! The boys must be on their way back now!"

Earl recovered from his painful burning sensation, "Apparently Hornet was taken off to the orphanage while Bo was 'reunited' with his aunt and uncle."

Ida's voice was full of anger, "Who would do such a thing!"

Victor shrugged, defeated, "All I know is that the boys will think I turned them in. Which I did not. I kept my promise."

Sighing, Ida said, "I guess we'll have to figure out something in the morning. It is way too late now."

She turned to us sharply, "You are welcome to sleep in the living room."

I protested, "No, that's okay--."

Earl cut me off, "That would be great, thanks."

We both stood up, Earl basically pushing me into the living room, leaving Victor and Ida alone.

"Why did you say yes?"

Earl replied sarcastic, "Well, let's see. We said we would hep get Hornet and Bo back. And I really don't think you want to travel the streets of Italy, in absolute darkness, where ANYONE can be lurking."

Okay, he scared me. I rolled my eyes as he smiled, knowing he had won.

Ida's voice floated through the kitchen, "The blankets and pillows are in the brown cabinet!"

Earl went over to achieve. The couch is big enough for two people to sleep on. Earl thrown me a vintage looking blanket and a white pillow. I settled myself on the opposite side of the couch.

Earl offered, "Night."

I whispered before letting myself to fall into darkness, "Goodnight."

--------------------------

"Earl...Penelope....rise and shine..!"

Ida's voice was loud enough to wake me up, blinking quickly, trying to adjust my eyes. I kicked Earl's leg that was sticking out of the blankets.

Earl mumbled, "Hm?"

I yawned, "Ida said wake up."

"Five-"

"No."

Earl grunted before kicking me back, "Fine."

Ida came into view, the smell of pancakes and bacon floating around.

"Ah! You're up!"

Earl asked, "You didn't expect us to wake up when you called us?"

Ida laughed, "Honestly, no."

I took a look around, "Hey, where's Victor?"

"He'll be back."

I just uttered an 'oh.'

Suddenly, the door swung up, to reveal Victor, an angry looking Prosper, grumpy Riccio and a confused Mosca.

Earl hid behind the blankets, "Oh dear god no."

Prosper paced around the room, "We need to get Bo back!"

Mosca cut in sadly, "And Hornet."

We followed everyone in the kitchen, Ida's smile was growing bigger and bigger.

I asked, "What are you thinking?"

Her simple reply was, "I know how to get Hornet out of the orphanage."

-----------------------------

Before I knew it, Earl and I were being dragged to the orphanage with Ida and Victor. So here's the plan, Earl and I are Ida's children, while Hornet is our cousin. Making Ida the 'godmother' of Hornet. I noticed Victor put on a new get up.

Earl said jokingly, "Just spiffy!"

We stood silently behind Ida and Victor as Ida explained to one of the sisters that she is looking for her god child, who keeps running away. The sister cast her a surprise look and then looked at us. I gave her my best convincing look, with that she sped into the orphanage.

Victor whispered to us, "That's it... just a little bit longer and we'll have her."

Our attention was brought to the door where Hornet suddenly appeared at. She was wearing a different outfit, probably what the orphanage gave her. She gave us all a surprised stare yet also one of relief.

Ida spread out her arms for a hug, "There she is..!"

Hornet ran forward and hugged Ida tightly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at both Earl and I. We barely did anything though. The nun smiled as the 'so called family' was reunited. We got Hornet back, now that only leaves Bo.

A/N: No one has reviewed for awhile. Please do so?


	18. The Journey

Mosca called out from the upstairs window, "Hornet's back!"

All five of us walked towards the house, I noticed Prosper sulking outside on the step. Well he has a reason to. His little brother was taken away...forever? No, we'll get him back. Prosper looked up after seeing Hornet, he smiled and came up her hug in her welcome. I noticed their faces were slightly tinted red.

Oh well, of course.

Once we were all in Ida's house, Mosca and Riccio hugged Hornet, as it was a message saying, 'thank god you're back.'

I sensed Earl stiffen as he noticed Riccio was in only a few inches from him. Two both our surprises, Riccio didn't even notice. Maybe he got over it?

I spoke up, "That plan really worked."

Prosper came into view, "We only need a plan to get Bo back..."

Earl suggested, "We can steal him back!"

Prosper shook his head sadly, "That's how this whole thing started in the first place."

I asked curious, "Where is he anyway?"

Victor answered, "He's staying at a hotel near here with his aunt and uncle."

Prosper smiled slightly, "I've been watching them."

Okay, I could say that is stalkerish, IF Prosper wasn't Bo's brother. In this situation, it causes for an 'aw'.

Riccio scoffed, "First we go through all the trouble to get the stupid wooden wing, just to find out that they gave us funny money! Now we lost two people."

Hornet cut in, "Well, one...now."

Earl asked, "Who had the idea of giving funny money?"

Mosca said, "Barbarossa. He's the one who got us involved in the first place."

Hornet muttered angrily, "AND, he ratted us out."

So that's the person who called the police on them. I must say this really sucks. For of, it's a huge disappointment, going all through that trouble and work for nothing. Then you lose something. Silence erupted among us. I can tell either of us knew what we were going to do next.

---------------------------

I watched Earl basically lick off his plate at dinner. He set it down and used his napkin to wipe off any sauce that was left on his mouth. I simply stared down at my half eaten meat balls. I silently got up as the others were talking and eating. Dumping the food in the trash, I placed the dirty plate in the sink. I glanced over to the others, noticing Prosper just staring at his plate as well. Looks like he's not that hungry either.

Earl walked up to me, placing his licked clean plate in the sink, "What are you thinking?"

I shrugged giving him a look, "Nothing really."

Earl smirked slightly, leaned in and whispered, "Really? Well I have been noticing you looking at Prosper quite often. Are you sure you're not thinking about him... can we say crush crush?"

Ewwwwwwww! No offense to Prosper or anything, but I don't like him that way.

I whispered as well, "No! I do not have a 'crush' on Prosper. How can you not look at him? He looks like a lost puppy. And besides, Prosper and Hornet have a thing for each other."

Earl chuckled, "I understand Prosper is down. I just simply thought you liked him. No harm done. Then what about that richie Scipio?"

"Why do you suddenly care about my love life?"

He simply shrugged, "I'm just wondering. I think I should know since I'm you're best friend and all."

I leaned against the counter, "Okay then. What about YOUR love life. Since I'm YOUR best friend, I think I should know too."

Earl blushed slightly, "There isn't one."

"HA? Really? The color on your face says differently. Who is it? Hornet? Sorry she's taken without even knowing it."

Earl rolled his eyes, "No."

I insisted, "Then who is it?"

"No one."

I laughed a little bit louder, "Yeah right."

Out of the blue Ida came into view. She was carrying empty plates. I quickly moved out of her way, looking slightly awkward. Did she hear our conversation? As Ida turned the water on, cleaning off any left over food on the plate, she said,

"What's up you two? Seems like you were secretly gossiping about something?"

Earl quickly replied, [way to blow cover], "Nah. Not really."

Ida raised her eyebrow at us, "If you say so."

With that she walked over to the other side of the kitchen to make tea.

I turned and glared at Earl, "Way to go."

His smart aleck reply was, "Sure, richie boy lover."

I laughed again, completely amused that he has the idea that I like Scipio, "Where did you get that idea that I like him? I think he's pretty rude."

Earl mocked, batting his eye lashes like a girl in a romantic movie would, "And SOOO misunderstood!"

I sighed, "You're so IMPOSSIBLE. What happened to that boy who was actually not DARING at all?"

"I'll say it again. Italy changed some parts of me."

I teased, "It increased your annoying level."

Earl pretended he was going to throw some water at me from the kitchen. I quickly ran into the living room, laughing.

--------------------------

A fire was blazing in the fire place, everyone around me was sleeping. Why can't I get to sleep? Well, I think having Earl's stinky feet basically in your face uncomfortable. I honestly don't think my personal space bubble even exists anymore. I rolled my eyes as I tried yet again to push his feet away from me. No movement. Earl is such a deep sleeper. I heard a faint 'click' go off. My head snapped up and I looked around, my eyes alert for what caused that noise. When I found nothing, I relaxed my muscles and snuggled back into the couch.

I was finally about to go to sleep when I heard a faint 'thud' this time. I jumped slightly and looked to where the noise came from. There, was a figure. It was dark in the room, but the light of the fire help me spot dark brown eyes.

I gasped, "Ah!"

Scipio hushed me, "Don't wake everyone up!"

I just sat in shock/silence as he crept over to Prosper and hastily tapped him on his bare shoulder. Did I mention he sleeps without a shirt on? Prosper sprung to life, his eyes resting on Scipio.

Prosper whispered, "Wha--?"

Scipio interrupted, "Come with me."

Prosper silently and carefully lifted himself from his covers and stepped over the sleeping bodies. They were about to go out the window where Scipio had come from, when suddenly...

Earl spoke up with alert, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Scipio just cast a glare at him, "Somewhere."

I stared at both Prosper and Scipio, "You're going to the Merry go round aren't you?"

Prosper asked confused, "We are?"

Scipio sighed, "Yes, Prosper you go out first. I'll explain."

Prosper obeyed and silently climbed out the window, Scipio was about to, when I interrupted him,

"Let us go with you, or we'll wake everyone up."

Earl cast me a confused look. I ignored it. Scipio turned around, probably going to say 'no', however rethought his decision. Everyone was in the room sleeping, I can easily just make a sound to wake them up.

Scipio finally returned, "Fine."

I snapped Earl out from his sleepy daze and urged him to go out the window. He did, but before giving Scipio another glare. Scipio mockingly/annoyed bowed slightly

"Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out the window, soon followed by Scipio who closed the window, careful not to wake anyone up.

Prosper broke the silence, "Why are we going back?"

Scipio walked pasted me, towards the boat that was floating near the steps, "No one will ever listen to us if we're children. We have to become adults, take the ride of a life time."

Prosper looked down at Scipio as he boarded the boat first. He cautiously followed his suit.

Scipio said over his shoulder, "Well. Are you coming?"

I nodded slightly and jumped on boat, Earl followed my lead. Scipio and Prosper were in the front, while Earl and I were in the back. As Scipio started the boat and started to drive away, Earl mockingly started to pucker his lips and do a little kissy face. Well that's not amusing.

I smacked Earl's arm, who uttered an 'ouch.'

Scipio asked, "Everything okay back there?"

I muttered, "Yeah."

Earl mocked me, using his girly voice, "Yeah."

Why did I want to go on this little trip in the first place? Oh yes, to see the wooden merry go 'round of course. I really want to see if this thing works, which I doubt it does. For the rest of the ride, I ignored Earl's mocking gestures and taunts.

A/N: Give me you're opinion?


	19. The Transformation

The boat came to an erupt stop, I looked up, my eyes taking in the huge island that was in front of me. Scipio jumped out of the boat, then Prosper, Earl following. I however stayed in the boat.

Earl asked me directly, "Are you coming Penelope?"

I nodded quickly and set foot on the island. Is this where the merry go 'round is REALLY hidden? I thought it would be hidden in some kind of tower with guards all around it. We all walked forward, a huge wall came into view.

Earl stated, "We're going to have to climb the wall."

Scipio replied as he started first, "Exactly."

Prosper sighed heavily and went next, I was waiting for Earl to go, however he pushed me forward,

"You go first, if case you fall, I'll catch you."

I heard Scipio huff up above. I shrugged, and tightened my fingers on the large stones. I basically used all the loose stones to pull myself up. Below, Earl was following my lead. WOAH. Do not look down. I focused my attention above. Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights? I finally reached the top, Prosper pulled me up more and I sat down.

I said breathlessly, "Thank you."

He nodded and turned his attention below, on the other side of the wall. In front of us, was plenty of trees and bushes. The whole place looked like a forest. It strangely reminded me of Narnia. I wonder if Aslan will pop out of nowhere. Hey, apparently there's magic here already. Well...'apparently'. Earl popped up and used all his strenght to pull himself up fully. He settled himself next to me.

Finally, Scipio spoke, "I think the merry go 'round is in the back, let's go."

Scipio and Prosper then proceeded to simply jump down. Oh man. Well, here it goes. I pushed myself off the wall and closed my eyes slightly, waiting to feel my feet touch the grassy ground. When it did, I opened my eyes to find Earl already jumped and right besides me. As if we were following the leader, we carefully and silently walked through the trees and bushes. After a few minutes, we came into a clearing. Before I could take in the new surroundings, loud barks came from behind us.

We all spun around at the same exact time. I felt Earl tense, along with Scipio and Prosper. Two black dogs were standing side by side jumping up and down and barking.

Prosper whispered, "Don't move. If we run they'll take us down."

Earl muttered, "I fingered out that much."

Man! Look at the teeth on those...killers! That's not a very good thing for us right now. Suddenly, a small girl with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail appeared at the scene. She was wearing a red jacket with a matching skirt.

A unexpected voice came out of her mouth, a voice belonging to a elderly woman, "Enough!"

She grabbed onto the two dog's leashes, taming them. She then stared at us.

"What are you doing here?"

Scipio replied, still rather nervous of the dogs, "We wanted to see the Conte."

The girl snapped, "The Conte doesn't like having unexpected visitors."

Scipio said rather stiffly, "We had a deal with him. And you cheated us."

The girl stared at us for a minute, then glanced slightly down, "That way. And don't try to run. My dogs are faster than you."

With that she walked on in the other direction, expecting us to follow her. Prosper wiped his mouth and gave a glance at Scipio.

I muttered, "What's to lose.."

We followed the girl, past more trees and bushes until a huge house came into view. We watched into the opening, a huge room was revealed, a train set was set and running. The dogs ran forward, Earl sighed in relief.

The girl remarked, "You have some visitors brother."

There on the middle of the floor, was a boy. He had black slicked hair, wearing a fancy elegant suit. He looked up from playing with his train set.

His voice also sounded elderly, "Well, hello, what brings you here tonight?"

Scipio said, "The Conte cheated us."

The boy replied in an apologetic tone, "My apologizes, it was Barbarossa's idea to give you fake money. I would have paid you other wise."

Scipio leaned and whispered to us, "I knew it, the merry go 'round works!"

Prosper stared at the boy, "So you're the Conte..?"

The boy smiled gently, "At your service."

Earl smiled widely, "Wow!"

Okay, that is pretty convincing. It explains the elderly voices coming out of these small children. However...I have to see the merry go 'round myself at it's work, before I can decide.

The Conte continued on, "So I'm guessing the reason you are here is to take a ride on the merry go 'round."

Scipio rocked back and forth on his feet, "It is indeed."

The Conte got up and walked towards us, "Very well. But beware, this is an unusual contraption indeed."

----------------------------

We were following the Conte and his sister outside. Scipio had asked why they wanted to be children again. Conte explained that they never had much of a childhood when they grew up, and they wanted to experience the happiness and joy. Well that's pretty fair. We kept walking, the conversation continued but I wasn't listening very much.

What made my snap back into reality was Earl gasp and saying, "Holy.....crap!"

I quickly looked up, I gasped as well. There in front of us, was the wooden merry go 'round. So it really IS here! I noticed all the figures Bo had mentioned the day we were at the orphanage. There they were, posing in all their glory. If only I brought a camera...

Scipio ran down the stone steps, staring up at the wooden machine. He started to walk around it, Prosper following,

"This is the solution to all our problems!"

Earl whispered to me, "Aren't you happy we broke into Ida's house?"

I rolled my eyes before giving in, "Yeah...thanks for that."

Scipio's voice was full of excitement, "Does it matter which one you ride?"

The Conte answered calmly, "The lion was the one for me. If you want to grow older, you must use one of the water creatures."

Scipio turned to Prosper, "Come on Prop, take a pick."

Wait? Is he honestly going to ride? What about Bo? Earl's facial expression asked the same question.

"Which one do you want? The sea horse of the merman?"

Prosper casted him a worried look, "What you do is your choice. I can't do this."

Scipio's face shown disappointment, "What about Bo? Think how happy he'll be."

Prosper said quietly, "Bo wants me as a brother. Not a father."

Scipio stared at him for a moment, then at us, Earl piped, "Count us out man... we're just here for the show."

I kinda felt bad for Scipio. He's going to have to do this alone.

Scipio shrugged after a moment, "You heard him Conte, looks like I'm riding alone."

He advanced towards the wooden merry go 'round, went up the steps and sat himself on the sea horse. I guess he is REALLY going to do this huh? I kinda admire his bravery. I can't make that kind of decision.

The Conte hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Scipio smirked and replied, "I'm never been more sure in my life, and I swear I won't come off until I need a shave."

I resorted, "Well that's promising."

The Conte grabbed the handle, "Hold on tight!"

He then proceeded to push the handle. Finally he let go, it still spun, even faster. The wheels started to spin, the platform moved in a circle, I saw Scipio gripping tightly to the sea horse.

Earl grunted, "The boy's mad!"

I chuckled, "More like following his dreams."

Scipio exclaimed, "Here we go!"

The merry go 'round spun faster and faster. I would probably puke by then, if I was on it. Soon it was going SO fast, that smoke started to appear, covering the merry go 'round. Now we wouldn't see Scipio anymore. I could still hear Scipio's cries of adventure and victory. A huge spark went off, making both Earl and I jump. Wind started to pick up, leaves and grass flying around madly. Prosper slightly covered his face from being hit. Earl tried to get the leaves that have recently gotten in his hair.

The Conte half shouted, "If he doesn't get off now! He'll be an old man!"

Prosper blinked a couple of times, before yelling, "Scip! Get off!"

The Conte and Prosper started to yell jump off, and before I knew it, Earl and I were too. It looks like this thing can seriously kill him! I heard Scipio's yells once again. The merry go 'round started to slow down. Good, he let go. We all hurried closer, the sea horse where Scipio had sat on was empty.

Suddenly, from out of the smoke, came a tall figure.

Earl gasped, "Holy crap!!!!! It worked!!!!!!"

I stood in shock, as an older Scipio appeared into view. The clothes he was wearing, gotten smaller on him. His hair was longer. He looked different... Prosper stared at him in horror and surprise. The Conte was smiling. Man... the adult Scipio brushes up...nice.

Adult Scipio finally said in pants, "That....was....incredible."

A/N: HA! I just left you there! Don't go hating me! The next chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	20. Baby Barbarossa

We all stared at him wide eyed. Earl was grinning from ear to ear, he better not be thinking about riding the merry go 'round. I really don't think Earl's dad would believe that he went through a MAJOR growth spurt over the summer.

Scipio stretched a few times, getting used to his new body. Prosper's jaw was still dropped.

Scipio laughed and walked forward, picking up Prosper who looked quite alarmed, "Don't be so shocked!"

While Scipio was praising over his new look and height, I walked over to the merry go 'round itself. The wood was smooth. Earl ran up the steps, sitting on top of one of the figures.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, "You're not going to actually right it."

Earl shrugged, frowning, "I know. But it's so cool from up here! Why don't you come up?"

There's no harm in that. Jogging up the steps, I jumped onto the hard platform.

Earl smirked, "Take the lion."

I laughed sarcastically, "You would love that wouldn't you? Me turning into a blubbering baby."

Suddenly, the Contessa's cries of discomfort filled the air, "Ouch! Will you let go of me!"

A unfamiliar voice snapped back, "Where are you taking me, you little squirt? I knew you were stringing me along, trying to get me away from the house...away from this---."

The Contessa and a plum looking man appeared into the clearing. This man, I never seen before. However, he sounded nasty and nile. He was holding onto the Contessa's long blonde ponytail, then let go after seeing the merry go 'round itself.

He continued on, "From this extraordinary contraption!"

Earl whispered over to me, "Who is that?"

I replied, "Not a friend of ours for sure..."

We both looked down at the scene below us. Everyone was glaring at the man who moments ago made his presence known.

Scipio straightened up and rested his arms behind him, "Signore Barbarossa, what for heaven sakes are you doing with the Contessa?"

Barbarossa? That's the man who apparently had the sneaky idea to give the gang fake money, and ratted out their hideout. I took in the man's appearance. He had a red bread, a large nose and was wearing a rick purple suit. He had that sleazy vibe to him.

Barbarossa looked down at the small Contessa confused, "Contessa?"

The Contessa looked up sharply and replied in a bitter tone, "Yes, CONTESSA!" She walked over to the group.

"I assume that you are here the for the same reason we are here at this late hour. To experience the famous magic of this merry go 'round."

It seems Scipio has gotten very confident after taking that ride on the merry go 'round. Barbarossa smiled wide and walked around us, staring at the contraption in amazement.

"The real merry go 'round from the Merciful Sisters? It must be worth a fortune!"

Conte snapped, "But not for sale..."

Barbarossa ignored the Conte's comment, and turned his attention to us, "Do you CHILDREN plan on riding the merry go 'round too?"

Earl replied smartly, "No. However I think you may want to, the years seem to be catching up on you OLD man!"

I snickered at Earl's comeback. What? It was true. Scipio smirked at Earl's comment and said to Barbarossa,

"Yes, why don't you try it yourself?"

He lead Barbarossa to the platform and gestured for Earl and I to get off. After our feet landed roughly on the dirt grass ground,

Barbarossa asked, "Which...-uh- ANIMAL should I mount?"

"I would suggest the lion."

Aw. I was secretly thinking he would say one of the sea animals, that way Barbarossa would become so old that he would have to be sent to a home. I guess things never come easy.

I watched Barbarossa roughly sit on the lion.

"Excellent! I'm ready for my little test drive!"

Scipio smiled slyly, "You heard him. Let's give him the ride he deserves..."

----------------------------

After both the Conte and Prosper quickly turned the wheel, the platform started to move. It would pick up speed every second, the same smoke appeared, the wind was more harsher than ever. We simply ignored Barbarossa's cries of terror and 'I'm gonna be sick!' and just kept watching. Ah, I see what's going on. He's going to be on for so long that Barbarossa would turn into a baby. And Earl thought it was going to be me. Nonsense.

Suddenly, the merry go 'round started to spark more than usual. That's strange...

Earl shouted, "It's gonna blow!"

How...right he was. For next, the wheels popped out of the merry go 'round, soon everything else went flying out shortly after. One by one, the figures were thrown to the ground. The Conte shouted in terror. I couldn't blame him. Huge fireworks erupted into the sky, fires started to develop on the ground.

"NOOO!!! MY MERRY GO 'ROUND! AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE WE WENT THROUGH!!!"

The rest ran forward staring wide eyed at pieces of the merry go 'round. There was no magic left. Now it is only a few wooden figures and wheels laying carelessly on the ground. The platform titled to its side suddenly, with a huge 'thud'.

"THAT FAT PIG BROKE MY MERRY GO 'ROUND!"

Where was Barbarossa anyway? Is he....?

Earl pointed over to the rubble of burnt wood, he laughed cheekily, "HA! LOOK!"

A small figure appeared. It was edging closer to us. When it finally met the light, I gasped. For there, was a bald baby. He was wearing a oversized suit. Suit....BARBAROSSA?

A tiny voice came from baby Barbarossa, "Oh my god! That was the ride from hell!"

The Conte stepped forward, "Look what you did! Destroyed the thing I have searched many years for!!!"

Baby Barbarossa defended, "It just wouldn't stop! Look at what it done to me! I'm a respected man!"

I muttered, "The only thing you'll be respected for now is modeling diapers."

Scipio commented, "Can I at least recommend a better tailor."

-----------------------------

We bid our farewells to the depressed Conte and Contessa, and traveled back to the boat. It was Earl's job to have baby Barbarossa get on it. After many attempts...and bites, Earl got fed up and picked up Barbarossa by the waist, almost throwing him in the boat.

Scipio maned the wheel as everyone was seated, "Hold on tight!"

With that, he sped off quite quickly.

A/N: There's going to be at least two chapters left! Then the story will be OVER! How sad.


	21. Nap times and realizations

I clutched onto boat's edge, "Yeah, Scipio, mind if you slow down a little bit?"

Scipio glanced back at me, "Indeed Miss Storms, my deepest apologizes."

As he slowed down I stared at him. Seems like his appearance is not the only thing that has changed. I glanced over to Earl who was basically having his own battle with Baby Barbarossa. Practically the baby from hell.

I heard Prosper whisper, "I wonder if they found a way to get Bo back yet..."

Scipio reassured, his eyes focused ahead of him, "They probably did Prop, don't you worry."

Chuckling to myself I stared down at the passing water below us. The others will probably freak out after seeing the new transformed Scipio. He used to be rude, cocky...and well short. Now he's tall, handsome, still cocky, more powerful and a little more polite. Maybe Earl should have gone on the Merry go 'round too...it would have probably gotten rid of his Star Wars obsession.

In the background I heard Earl's cries of pain for Baby Barbarossa had bitten him again.

---------------------------

Soon, to Earl's happiness, we arrived back at Ida's house. Scipio turned off the boat and turned around to me.

"Ladies first."

Oh here we go again. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the boat, almost tripping and falling into the water. Smooth...Penelope...just SMOOTH. Earl let out a loud laugh while Scipio just smirked.

Straightening myself up, I snapped, "Okay... so are we just going to go through the window again?"

Baby Barbarossa piped up in his highly annoying voice, "As if! I'm not going through a window!"

Earl rolled his eyes and put his hand over the baby's mouth, surprisingly the Barbarossa didn't bite back, just huffed and started struggling. That 'baby' needs to be sent to the orphanage QUICK!

Scipio and Prosper hopped out of the boat, however Earl stayed inside.

"Why don't you come out?" I asked.

Earl whined, "Can't we just leave this blubbering baby out on the boat."

I rolled my eyes, mocking Barbarossa's words, "As if."

Scipio ordered, "We'll just go through the font door of course, that's what it was invented for!"

Here comes the 'witty' sarcasm. Seems like the gentlemen act comes and goes.

After convincing Earl to come out with the baby, we all ventured towards the front.

I asked, "Knock the front door royal king?"

Scipio did as I said, "Well of course, we don't want to give the others a near fright now will we?"

Earl muttered, "Near fright..?"

Prosper gestured us to pay attention for the door had opened to reveal Ida. Well duh, it's her house.

Ida exclaimed, "Where have you been, I didn't wake up the others because they would get scared on where you went off to!"

She motioned us inside, however not before giving strange looks at the older Scipio and younger Barbarossa.

We gathered in the kitchen, Ida started to make a batch of tea. Scpio being the 'adult' he is decided it was okay for him to grab a bottle of wine and pour some for himself. Well, no one will know what his real age is...because of his appearance...how sneaky.

Suddenly, Victor barged into the kitchen with a sleeping Bo in his arms.

Prosper jumped up, "Bo!"

Victor hushed him and whispered, "The little lad is sleeping, I found him in the Stella after running away from your aunt and uncle, he needs a little rest."

Prosper hesitantly nodded, the little family reunion would have to wait till the morning. He however did follow Victor in the living room to settle Bo on the couch.

Ida finished the tea and carefully set it on the table, after doing so, her full attention was on Scipio,

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

As Earl grabbed a cup, Scipio gave her a cheeky grin before sipping his wine, "Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

Ida's eyes narrowed, "Scipio?"

His eyes twinkled as his grin widened, "In the flesh."

"But--but how?"

I replied, "It seems like the old merry go 'round really works."

Ida was too over come by shock to even utter another word. It seems like she really wanted to see the magic merry go 'round in all its glory for herself.

Earl added in, "Yeah, its a shame that the merry go 'round broke down after this BABY over here went on it."

He proceeded to gesture to Baby Barbarossa who grabbed the wine bottle for himself and gave himself a taste. Bad boy. He needs a time out.

Victor returned to the kitchen, about to start up a conversation with Ida, until he noticed the adult Scipio.

Astonish filled his voice, "Tell me there is some kind of look like convention..."

Scipio got up and smirked, "It is indeed, me, Scipio."

Earl rolled his eyes and spotted Barbarossa getting seconds on the wine. With one quick motion, he grabbed the bottle out of the baby's hands.

"That's enough of that."

Ida and Victor FINALLY turned their attention to the grumpy baby,

Ida said slowly, "And who is he..?"

Barbarossa let out a giggle and commented at Victor, "Big nose."

Victor, who was offended by this insult, slightly touched his nose and snapped, "Who is this midget?

Baby Barbarossa stood up in his chair and glared down at the pair,

"I am Ernesto Barbarossa. I am a successful and honest business man, and enjoy the respect of this fair city! And who might YOU be?"

Okay, this baby needs a nap.

A/N: Yes, No? maybe so?


	22. Two Unwanted Visitors

After the whole shock of Scipio and Barbarossa riding the merry go 'round died down, Ida advised we should get some rest.

Earl nodded in agreement, picking up the passed out baby Barbarossa, followed me into the living room where everyone was still sleeping. Ah, that's right, everyone is still oblivious to what have happened. Earl gently yet carelessly thrown Barbarossa on the chair next to us. The baby yawned and snuggled up against a pillow.

Okay, that would be cute, if the baby wasn't actually a middle aged man who is completely evil AND a cheater.

I shrugged and laid back onto my spot of the couch. Earl was already at his, face first into the lacy pillows and snoring. Well of course. Turning on my side, I slowly closed my eyes. The sounds of the fire blazing and crackling started to echo. Soon there was no sounds at all and I was off to dream land.

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~

The smell of scrambled eggs and freshly brewed coffee floated into the sun lighten living room and traveled straight into my nose. I stirred a bit, before cracking my eyes open. Everything was blurry at first, my eyes finally started to adjust to the new light.

Earl's legs were on top of mine. I struggled, however I wasn't let free. Finally, I just grabbed his legs and basically threw them off the couch. Earl jumped up startled,

"ARGH-HH!"

The abrupt noise made everyone who was sleeping on the floor, spring up in panic.

Riccio groaned, "Whaaa..?"

Hornet rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake, "Is it morning?"

I stretched and nodded, "Yeah."

Earl curled himself in a ball and tired to fall back asleep, however I smacked his head and he snapped back up again.

Prosper positioned himself on his elbows blinking repeatedly.

Ida burst into the living room with a smile on her face, "Good morning all!"

The living room was full of grunts and groans that were supposed to be 'good morning.'

Ida rolled her eyes before lightly smacking Riccio over the head with a newspaper, (he was falling back asleep), "Breakfast is in the kitchen."

Earl practically leaped over the couch and dashed to the kitchen. Hungry boy. Wait, that reminds me, I glanced over at baby Barbarossa who was still sleeping.

Mosca questioned, "Whose that?"

I got up and moved closer to the kitchen, "You'll find out."

The others followed confused, expect Prosper of course. He went over to Bo to continue his little family reunion.

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~

Earl was at the table, basically shoveling the food in his mouth like he was a garbage truck. I sat down, and grabbed a fork, about to pick some pancakes up, when Earl beat me to it.

I glared at him, and he did the favor of putting them on my plate for me, "Here you go Miss."

"Thank you kindsir."

Riccio was just as hungry as Earl, he dumped mostly all the scrambled eggs onto his plate, then proceeded to drown them with ketchup.

Hornet wrinkled her nose in disgust at Riccio's eating habit, she started to butter her toast.

Ida seated herself at the end of the table, while Victor at the other. It was like they were the king and queen and we were their servants or slaves...yet again I don't think servants OR slaves got to eat with royalty.

Scipio was nowhere in sight. I wonder how he is going to break the news to his dear friends. I only known Scipio for a little bit, however, I have the feeling it will be some grand entrance that will get the gasps from his 'worshippers'. Mainly Riccio.

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~

The whole breakfast was full of conversations left and right. However, I couldn't concentrate. By the looks of Earl, neither could he. I mean, from what happened last night, it wouldn't be normal for a person to be all calm.

Soon the plates were empty, Ida and Victor started to wash the dishes, Hornet came to their aid. Meanwhile, Riccio and Mosca uttered a 'thank you' for the breakfast and dashed into the living room. I took it my responsibility to wash the table. After getting each dirt and food left overs off the surface, I stared disgustingly at the dirty napkin, which was mostly covered in ketchup.

I threw it at Earl, "Here, take this."

Earl squealed as the ketchup napkin stained his hand, "Ew..."

He's sometimes more of a girl then I am. Earl quickly threw it in the open bin and went to wash his hands. Before I could tease him about it, a sudden yell came from the living room.

Riccio came rushing in with a panicked look on his face, "The baby can talk!"

Hornet rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, the baby is still too young."

Mosca rushed to Riccio's aid, "He's telling the truth! The baby woke up and starting cursing at us!"

It sounds like something Baby Barbarossa would do.

As if on cue, he made his appearance in the kitchen doorway, "I believe I have spoiled my diaper! CHANGE ME! I can't stand this disgusting filth!"

Everyone turned to Ida, who shook her head, gesturing that she was too busy with the dishes. Hornet did the same, to save herself. Then, the attention was turned to me. Since I didn't have an excuse, I sighed before picking up the smelly baby.

"Alright..."

With that, I grabbed a fresh diaper from the drawer and walked to the bathroom. I shall cover my eyes the whole time...

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~

A few minutes later, Baby Barbarossa toddled out of the bathroom, satisfied by being changed. I came out moments later, gripping my nose with two fingers and quickly disposed of the wasteful diaper. Another negative point to add to the list; 'why you don't want kids'.

I heard Earl snickering in the living room. Oh shut up.

Noticing that everyone was out of the kitchen, expect Ida, I asked,

"Where did everyone go?"

Her reply was still busy with dishes, "In the front."

I nodded and went off to find the little group. There displayed, Hornet hugging Prosper while Bo was beaming up at his brother. One word; Hero. Earl joined the scene.

Earl was about to say something, when the door burst open. I rolled my eyes, probably Scipio. However, it was two people, two unfamiliar people.

Prosper and Bo seemed to know who it was though. Prosper pulled Bo behind him, who kept trying to peek back at the two people before us. Who are they..?

The woman with short red curly hair, smirked and said nastily, "So, this is the gang of criminals, the sooner we get you behind the bars, the BETTER."

Ohhhh. Aunt and Uncle.

Earl whispered to me, "She puts a disgrace on redheads."

I ignored his comment and returned to the scene before me.I heard Prosper mention their names before, Esther and Max. What evil names.

Aunt Esther kneeled down and cooed over to Bo, "Ohh! There's the little run away."

She edged closer to get a better look at Bo, who was now in the arm's of Hornet.

Prosper shot out bravely, "He's staying with me."

Uncle Max hummed, "As you keep telling us."

What a snobby man.

Aunt Esther stated, "Get out of the way."

Uncle Max then proceeded to push Prosper away with one arm, however, Prosper defended himself, "NO!"

"Give me my son!"

Riccio stepped up to the plate, throwing her arm back, "He's not your son, you stinky old bat!"

Earl and I laughed, pressed up against the wall.

Aunt Esther gasped as if it was the worst insult in the world, Uncle Max stuttered, "How dare you speak to my wife like that--you-little monster!"

Slap!

Yes. He had slapped Riccio over the face. Hornet quickly covered Bo's eyes as Riccio yelled in anger and charged at Uncle Max who staggered backwards onto a table. He pushed him back, Aunt Esther swung her black purse at Prosper, making him fall against the white doors.

By that time, Earl and I were standing next to Hornet and Bo, out of harms way.

Mosca huffed angrily and jumped on Uncle Max's back, while Riccio pushed Aunt Esther harshly on the tile floor. Uncle Max broke free of Mosca and went over, grabbing Ida's broken rifle.

He shouted, "Enough!"

Everyone stopped. Silence erupted the hall. Uncle Max seemed unsure of himself. Prosper stared at him wide eyed and slowly backed away.

Uncle Max ordered slightly shaking, "Now, just hand over your brother, and we'll forget this ever happened."

Bo spoke up for the first time today, "It doesn't work Snot Nose."

Earl snorted in laughter and I nudged him to be quiet. Let's still not edge on the snobby freak.

"Oh? I really?" Uncle Max smiled as if he had the better hand, "Would you like to find out?"

He triggered the gun, his smile getting wider. Hornet and Bo smiled as well, knowing it wouldn't work. Uncle Max started to laugh and lowered it, suddenly BAMM! The rifle fired. Making a nasty whole, about a few inches away from Prosper. He jumped slightly in surprise.

Earl whistled, "Close call."

Uncle Max started to shake again, gasping on what had just happened. Aunt Esther slowly crawled over a stunned Uncle Max, while a crying Bo ran into the arms of Prosper, Hornet following.

Aunt Esther squeaked like a mouse, "Now look what you have done, you stupid child!"

Prosper shouted, "Leave him alone!"

"He's six years old and he's got more sense than the pair of you put together!" Hornet exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Uncle Max ushered, "It was an accident, he said it didn't work!"

Suddenly, older Scipio strolled into the room. Here goes his entrance.

"I suggest you put the gun down."

With that, he grabbed the gun out of Uncle Max's hands and leaned it on his side.

He stated sternly, "Leave. Leave here, leave Venice and leave these boys alone. God forbid torturing another child. Now get out, before I call the police."

That last part sounded a lot more demanding and urgent.

Mosca glared at the two and pushed them forward to the door. Aunt Esther started to whimper, as Uncle Max opened the door with a shaking hand. Not giving another glance at us, they ran out. Like the cowards they are.

Scipio smiled and looked at the group, Riccio observed the man up and down before muttering,

"Wow, you really told them."

Scipio shrugged, "See what I mean about being a grown up?"

Baby Barbarossa's voice startled us all, "How am I supposed to sleep with all this noise?"

He appeared at the door way clutching his head and groaning, "Does anyone have an aspirin?"

Earl pulled out a bottle out of his pocket, lightly tossing it to the baby, "Knock yourself out kid."

I whined, "Really Earl?"

Baby Barbarossa shouted with glee and rushed into the kitchen.

"Let's see how long it takes for him to realize that the bottle cap is baby proof." Earl commented.

The room erupted with laughter. Okay, that was clever. Even for Earl.

A/N: Phew! I'm bushed. You better have liked it. :)


	23. Only The Beginning

It's been two months after that eventful incident. I know right, where does the time go?

After Scipio scared of Aunt Esther and Uncle Max, shortly after, we sent Baby Barbarossa to them so that they could forget about Bo. The plan worked, Aunt Esther cooed on how 'cute' he was and Uncle Max looked down at the 'boy' proudly as if he was his own son.

Three pain in the necks gone.

Everything seemed to work out for the runaways. Scipio became an assistant detective to Victor, his true calling. Hornet, Prosper and Bo fully moved into Ida's house, who was excited to have more company. Mosca actually found his father with the help of Riccio and Scipio. He now lives with him, along with Riccio.

Hornet and Prosper? Yes, Prosper FINALLY got a clue and kissed Hornet one night after dinner. Hornet's reply was, 'About time.' I was watching them from the open upstairs window to know this.

Enough about them, you're probably wondering about Earl and I right?

We actually became friends with some of the people we hated with a passion. Don't judge a book by its cover eh? Along with the new alliances, we also gained some future penpals from Italy. Talk about long distance relationship. Over the three months, something....shocking happened. Milkayla and Earl got together. They informed me about this new relationship after the picnic we had with Ida and the others.

I honestly thought they hated each other. Seems like it was just love hate. I thought that type of situation only happens in movies.

Now...your probably wondering if I myself have a new romance. The answer is no, (shocker), however, it's beginning of something new. I actually got to know Scipio better and quickly got used to his confidence. He is a lot more happier now that he's a grown up. He also promised to send me letters and emails each week, to continue the 'oh so' interesting conversations we have.

Of course when Earl found out about this, he went all 'ohhhh!' and started doing his annoying act of a girl swooning over her 'prince charming'. I then started to tease him about Mikayla, and that quickly shut him up. Good times shall come between the three of us. Mostly all the laughs will be Mikayla and I embarrassing Earl like we always do. It should be a sport.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day is Tuesday, August 29th. I knew this day would come, however the impact of despair that filled my heart the minute I woke up, I didn't prepare for. Today was the day Moonsoon Highschool leaves Italy. Today was also the day we leave our closest friends. I feel like I did back in middle school, leaving my friends knowing that I probably won't talk to them in highschool.

I sighed, placing all my clothes in the barely touched suitcase. This is the hardest thing I have ever done.

A knock at the door erupted my thoughts,

"Hey are you awake in there?" Earl's voice came from outside the door.

Walking over, I opened the hotel door and leaned against it.

"Yeah..."

Earl frowned, "Why so glum?"

Glaring, I remarked, "Do you realize that today is the day we leave Italy? And all our new friends?"

His reply, "I'm fully aware of that. But Penelope, its not like we're never going to see them again. We can probably come back on some holiday. AND we'll be talking to them through computers."

Oh look, its Earl the wise.

However, he's right.

Pulling Earl into the room, I said, "Yeah, it just feels that part of my heart will be missing after we leave."

"Aw, totally a heart to heart conversation."

I snapped, "Stop it! Or I'll tell Mikayla about how you actually DIDN'T throw away your star wars collection."

That threat seemed to work.

Earl shrugged helplessly, "Alright alright. I know you'll be fine Penelope. Last night, I was worrying too. But, you just have to tell yourself that paradise doesn't last forever. Though, the memories and friends you gain will be forever. No matter how many miles separates them from us."

I stared at Earl in disbelief.

"That was one of the deepest things you ever said."

Earl smiled and brushed himself off, "You know Penelope...I'm a changed man. I reckon Dad will be shocked."

Rolling my eyes, I threw a pillow at him, "Oh yeah."

After that, a huge epic pillow fight started. It washed away my worries and fears. Everything will be fine. When Earl says it, I know I should believe it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikayla panicked, "It's almost time!"

All three of us were in the hotel lobby, with our bags and suitcases. The gang, Victor and Ida were also there, to bid their last goodbyes and watch us leave in the taxi to the airport.

Ida pulled Earl and I into a tight hug, "You keep in touch now won't you?"

I reassured grinning, "Sure thing."

Next was Victor who grinned sheepishly, shook Earl firmly by the hand and hugged me awkwardly. I noticed he had his fake mustache on.

Ripping it off quickly, I stated, "Ya know, you really gotta get some new props Mister Getz."

He slightly yelped in pain, covering his mouth.

"I shall look into that Signora."

Hornet hugged me and ushered, 'we'll miss you' before handing me a book from her back.

Charles Dickinson. This girl is amazing. I thanked her before going off and ruffling Riccio's hair who glared up at me annoyed.

Always the grumpy kid we all know and love. Mosca and his father beamed at Earl and I, wishing us a safe return.

Earl smacked Prosper over the back, "What will you do without us?"

Prosper chuckled lightly and replied sarcastically, "I honestly don't know."

Bo ran up to me moments later, holding up a kitten.

"You can have one of my kittens!"

Kneeling down, I smiled at the angelic boy, "I really don't think your kitten will like it back at my home. But thank you for the offer."

A small smile appeared on his face, "You'll write, right?"

Earl leaned down slightly, "Of course, we'll mail you chocolates every week."

Bo squeaked with joy as Prosper glared at Earl. He obviously doesn't like that idea. Bo Chocolate=Disaster?

Last but not least, Scipio walked up to us. Prosper and Bo quickly joined the other group. Scipio smirked slightly, gently grabbed my hand and kissed it,

"It has been a pleasure having you around Miss Storms."

I felt heat rush to my face, "Oh, I bet it was. Your royal highness."

Earl snorted a little, making Scipio turn to him.

"Well, I guess this is a goodbye, Earl."

It was like two business men engaging in their last conversation before the company they owned comes to an end.

Earl shrugged, "Yeah. I guess."

Scipio held out his hand, hesitantly Earl grabbed it. As if they were trying to break each other's fingers...boys.

Mikayla appeared at my side, "I say they should HUG."

Earl and Scipio protested at the same time, breaking the intense handshake, "No way."

I laughed. One of the things I shall miss here in Italy.

We all talked for awhile, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Michelle.

She said sadly, "Your taxi is here Signora."

Everyone heard, for the chattering was silenced.

"Well, I guess this is it then, huh?" I chuckled nervously.

Mikayla, Earl and I picked up our bags slowly and made our way to the front doors, the others following close behind. The taxi man helped us throw our backs in the back and settled himself in the front.

Mikayla and Earl piled into the car, I was about to, however, I looked back to the others who were standing there waiting to see us take off. I waved slightly, and jumped into the taxi, slamming it behind me.

The taxi man stated, "To the airport."

The car started and pulled away from the hotel. Ripping open the window, all three of us waved,

"Bye!"

Earl shouted, "This isn't the last you heard of us!"

The taxi traveled farther and farther away. I kept my gaze on our friends before they were out of sight.

"EARL WHAT ARE THESE STUPID ACTION FIGURES DOING HERE?"

The sadness yet again melted off as I laughed, watching Earl and Mikayla bicker of the small toys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The plane ride home was endless. Earl fell asleep on Mikayla's shoulder, I cheekily pointed out that he was drooling, making Mikayla push him off and try to get rid of the disgusting substance. Earl, who is the deepest sleeper ever, didn't even budge and continued to snore and annoy the people around us.

Memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The taxi stopped in front of my house.

Mikayla stated before getting out of the car, "Well, I gotta go meet my parents. I'll call you later tonight!"

Earl smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before she left. I coughed, pretending to be disgusted.

"Oh, go dream about your lover boy Scipio."

Loser.

Earl paid the taxi man, we watched him drive off at the sidewalk.

Gripping tighter to his stuff, Earl said, "Judgement day. I'm gonna go show off the new ME to my father!"

"Good luck with that!" I laughed.

Earl ran across the street, and to his house. Before opening the door and going inside, he turned and waved at me, "We'll do this again sometime!" He started to the the little phone gesture.

No matter how much Earl changes, he will always be the little nerd inside.

I rushed over to my front door, I wonder if my parents will throw a 'welcome back' party for me?

Opening the door, I popped in, "I'm home!"

Everything happened so fast. Before I knew it, my mom shot out of the kitchen embracing me tightly.

I coughed, "Well I wasn't expecting that."

Dad came from the living room grinning widely before taking my stuff for me.

"Welcome back kiddo"

It like he hasn't called me that in years.

Mom broke apart before speaking quickly, "How was Italy? What did you get? Were the sights great? How was the hotel? Did you sleep well? Were you mugged? Did you get things stolen?!"

"Mom, mom. One question at a time please. However, I'll one. NO, we didn't get robbed. Geez mom, Italy isn't full of thieves!"

Just full of adventurous, trouble making ones.

FIN.

A/N: Holy crap apples! It's over! It's sad to see this story be completed. However, I hope you enjoyed this thief lord fanfic. I would like to thank all my readers for supporting the story and giving me motivation for each chapter. You guys are awesome!


End file.
